The Marauder School Days
by imaginationcelebration
Summary: This is quite the parallel universe! Peter Pettigrew is not one of the Marauders. He and Lily Evans don't even exist. The fourth Marauder is none other than me! Katelyn Snape, Severus' twin sister! Follow the Marauders through Lessons, Love, Adventure and Friendship
1. Chapter 1- New Friends

Hey Readers, really excited about this story because I get to write about the Marauders and their adventures at Hogwarts. I really hope you enjoy the story. So let's begin. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Katie's POV:

I had never been so nervous in my life. I was practically shaking. I was excited too, of course. If nothing else it would be good to escape my cruel parents and their horrid friends.

We took a taxi to Kings Cross Station. From there my Mother and Father marched Sev and I up past all the muggles until we came to platforms 9 and 10. In between them was a brick wall. My father put his hand firmly on mine and Sev's shoulder and pushed us through the wall which had seemed quite solid. When we reached the other side we were joined by Mother who directed us towards the scarlet train, The Hogwarts Express. She helped us put our trunks on the train and emotionlessly kissed our cheeks before saying goodbye coldly. We turned to Father who shook Sev's hand and wished him luck. Sev stepped aside and Father glared down at me.

"Do as your brother says Katelyn and make sure you obey every one of Slughorn's commands. do I make myself clear?" He hissed.

"Crystal." I muttered.

Sev and I nodded to our parents before jumping onto the train.

"You can sit with me if you wish Katie." My twin brother offered.

"No thanks Sev. No doubt you'll be sitting with that cow Bellatrix and I simply cant put up with her! No, I'll make my own way. Thank you though Severus." I decided.

He nodded briskly and I hugged him in an awkward brother sister way.

I walked down the train corridor a while and found an empty carriage I sat down and let out my Black kitten, Midnight. She curled up on my lap and I looked out of the window.

* * *

"Katie!" a voice cried from behind me.

"Sirius!" I exclaimed.

Sirius Black was my best friend. His parents were my parents greatest acquaintances- of course pure bloods don't have friends. I spent half my life at the Blacks house. There was Andromedra, Bellatrix and Narcissa- Sirius' cousins. Andromedra was fifteen, Bellatrix was our age and Narcissa was the year below. Then there was Sirius and his year-younger brother, Regulus.

If it wasn't for Sirius I don't think I would have made it this far. Our families were Slytherins but Sirius and I were determined to be Gryffindor! Andromedra was the only other family member to break the house of snakes tradition. She is Hufflepuff.

"It's so good to see you!" I laughed jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. As I looked over his shoulder I saw two others.

"Can we come in? Everywhere else is full." Sirius asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

Sirius sat opposite me and one of the other boys sat by him, the other by me.

"I'm James Potter and that is Remus Lupin." The boy next to Sirius introduced.

"Katelyn Snape. But you can call me Katie, Sirius and Sev do." I replied.

"Urgh, Snivilus!" Sirius groaned.

"Oh Sirius please don't call him that! His name is Severus." I moaned back at him.

"Snivilus is Katie's twin brother. He'll be a Slytherin." Sirius spat.

I sighed deeply. "He's not as bad as your brother though. Regulus is so far up your parents behinds I don't know where they end and he starts." I hissed.

James snorted and Sirius made a face but nodded.

"I swear, as soon as I can I'm gonna disown that family. All of them; except Andromedra." The young boy sneered.

"So," I said changing the subject. "Tell us about yourselves, James, Remus."

"Not much going on with me. I just live with my parents in our Manor in London." James admitted.

"I live with my parents too. Just us. My dad's a wizard, my Mum's a muggle." Remus explained and then hung his head realising he'd just admitted his blood status.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry Remus, I don't know James but from what I do know, no one will judge you. And if they do I shall curse their backsides off!"

Remus went red and blinked a lot. He seemed to be in shock that I had stuck up for him, or even talked to him at all!

Sirius then produced a pack of cards and the four of us began a game of exploding snap.

* * *

When the trolley witch came with her sweets and treats to sell; I noticed that Remus was a few coins short so, when he wasn't looking, I slipped a couple of galleons into his moneybag. He looked very confused to find himself richer than he thought. He turned to me and I shrugged.

I don't think he rumbled me.


	2. Chapter 2- The Sorting

Katie's POV:

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Over here!" a giant of a man was shouting. Me and the boys, carrying our pets in their baskets and cages, rushed over to him so as not to get lost.

"Ello you lot. I'm Hagrid. Games keeper and your guide to the castle." The tall man introduced.

"I'm Katie, that's Sirius, James and Remus. My brother Sev is here somewhere too!" I replied.

"Nice to meet you." Hagrid smiled. "Alright all of you. Follow me! I'll be taking you up to the castle."

We followed Hagrid down a bumpy path towards a vast lake where we found around fifty boats. The boys and I boarded one of them, Hagrid clicked his fingers and the entire fleet move forward.

We had been sailing for just a few moments when I heard every single first year gasp along with me, for there in front of us was Hogwarts Castle!

It was the biggest building I'd ever seen and I could tell the grounds would be enormous. The castle it's self had a magical and mystical feel to it. The moonlight bounced of it perfectly and reflected beautifully into the water around us.

* * *

After aborting the boats, Hagrid led us up to two ginormous, majestic, oak doors. He knocked twice and the doors were opened by a witch who was around her fifties.

"Good Evening First Years. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. If you follow me I shall be Taking you through to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your house. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now, follow me please." The witch announced.

We were led through to the Great Hall by McGonagall. There were 4 main tables that were longer than any I had ever seen. At the far end was a sort of stage on which there was a staff table and in front of that a stool and ragged old hat. We gathered around in front of the stage.

All of a sudden the hat burst into song, shocking everyone.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

McGonagall went to make a second announcement.

"Now, First Years. The sorting shall commence. When I call your name come up here and sit on the stool. Place the hat on your head and it shall sort you.

"Sirius Black"

Sirius gripped my hand and squeezed it before strolling casually over to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Amos Diggory"

"HUFLEPUFF!"

"Amanda Harris"

"RAVENCLAW!"

" Remus Lupin"

I patted his shoulder and he gulped nervously

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Christopher Machin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"James Potter"

He winked to me as he sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Alastair Quince"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Katelyn Snape"

I held my breath. I was shaking. I walked up to the stool and Sirius gave me a thumbs up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'MERLIN'S BEARD!'

Sev looked like he'd been hit by a bus when I skipped off to join my friends.

"Severus Snape"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I knew it would happen but I felt sort of sick anyway. A sad sickness. A lonely sickness. My twin brother and I were to be separated.

I shared a wonderful meal with my friends. There was so much food! Remus seemed quite over whelmed and I guessed he had never been to a magical dinner party.

All of a sudden I cursed loudly and the three boys stared at me. Sirius cocked his eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to have to make friends with girls!" I cried and my best friend laughed heartedly.

"Whys that?" James asked. "And what's wrong with girls anyway? You are one!"

"They'll never let me in your dorm, duh! And girls are horrid anyway!" I pouted.

"Katie doesn't like girls. The only decent one she knows is Andromdra. And even then Bellatrix and Narcissa throw her niceness out of balance." Sirius explained.

Remus looked confused. "How can you hate girls? That's so strange!"

"Yeah, well, if you'd had my experience then you'd hate them too!" I hissed and Remus looked down.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"No I am." I cut in. "I shouldn't have snapped at you . Sorry."

Dumbledore then made a rather odd speech. I found it strange to see such an old and important wizard talk in such a friendly and un formal way.

After the feast we were led to the Gryffindor common room by our prefects, Lucinda Green and Charles Hoot. From there we were directed to our dorms. I hugged the boys and bid them goodnight.

* * *

I walked into my dorm room and found 4 other girls. 1 was a redhead, 2 were blond- one with blue eyes one with green, and the other was a brunette.

"Hello, my name is Katie Snape! What's yours?" I greeted with enormous positive hopes.

The four girls look at each other and snorted.

"How geeky are you?! I'm Catherine murphy." The blonde- blue-eyed witch laughed.

"I know she's so ugly too! I'm Rebecca Stevens." The brunette giggled.

"Her Hair! I'm Amy Jones." The blonde-green-eyed girl cackled.

"Her eyes! I'm Jenna Swott." The redhead sniggered.

My fists balled up and I stood shocked. I placed Midnight on the bed and curled up next to her. I unpacked quickly and changed for bed. I then pretended to be asleep until everyone else had dozed off. When I was sure I was the only one awake I let the tears fall. I picked up my mirror. I looked at my waist length silky black hair and my sapphire blue eyes. 'Am I really ugly?' I asked myself sadly.


	3. Chapter 3- My Friends

Remus' POV:

I felt really bad about questioning Katie on her past with girls. I was just not used to having friends!

"Sirius. do you think Katie will be angry with me, about earlier" I asked in concern.

"What? Nah! Of course not! She's probably forgotten already. And even if she hasn't I'm sure she'll excuse you." He replied absent minded.

It was just the three of us in our dorm. We were sitting on our beds chatting.

"So, how did you meet Katie?" James questioned Sirius.

"Well, both our families are dark and, well, we've just grown up together. She was expected to befriend Cousin Bellatrix and Snivilus to befriend me. But Cousin Bella's horrid to her and Sniv is a prick too. He went off with my younger brother and Katie and I grew closer. We both knew from about the age of 5 that we wanted to break tradition and be Gryffindors." Sirius explained.

"Are your parents really bad?" I probed.

"Yeah." Sirius sighed. "My parents don't KILL me because I'm still heir to the Black titles even if I am a disappointment. But Katie missed out. Sniv is heir of Snape so she is considered unworthy of life. We're both abused horridly but she has come close to death on more than one occasion."

"Gryffindor's Hat! Poor Katie!" James exclaimed.

I was shocked. How could anyone do that to their own kids?

* * *

Katie's POV:

I came down to breakfast the next morning to find my friends already there.

"Good night?" Sirius asked.

Our eyes interlocked and he saw the look in my Safire eyes. He put his arm around me.

"Tell me later, ok." He whispered and I nodded weakly.

Remus looked sympathetic and James just looked out raged.

* * *

James POV:

And I thought girls were nice!

* * *

Katie's POV:

I was so scared about having to be in lessons with Catherine, Rebecca, Amy and Jenna.

The only thing that kept me together was that I knew I could rely on Sirius to look out for me. We always have each others backs.

McGonagall handed out our timetables

Monday: Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology

Tuesday: Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy

Wednesday: Potions, Herbology, Flying, Astronomy, Charms

Thursday: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic

Friday: Double Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic

I sighed. Slughorn, Janik, McGonagall, Binns, Sprout.

"Come on you lot lets go." Sirius mumbled

We stood up and were walking out of the hall when I felt a hand on my arm. I spun around to see Sev.

"Err, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you in Potions." I stuttered.

Sirius growled but James dragged him and Remus off to class.

"Katie we need to talk." Severus muttered.

"Talk." I replied.

My brother sighed deeply at my sarcastic tone.

"I think you know what's going on Kate. Mother and Father are furious and you can't hide forever. I want to protect you. You're my sister. I… I just… I….. I'll do what I can but you'll have to watch your back too. It's no secret, Bella's hate for you. Just be careful Katie. I don't want you to get hurt, ok?" My brother stammered.

In many ways Sev was similar to my parents. He held himself their way, he called muggle borns MudBloods, he looked down on HalfBloods, he was Slytherin. But most of all, he struggled to portray emotions. I knew he cared but he didn't know how to show it properly.

"I'll be careful Sev, I promise. Thank you for caring. I love you. Now, potions is calling I believe." I murmured.

The two of us walked to potions and broke off at the door.

"What did Snivilus want?" James asked.

"Oh not you too! Sirius see what you've done! His name is Severus! And he was being lovely believe it or not!" I spat.

"That will be not then." Sirius chuckled tucking my hair behind my ear.

I made a face but kissed his cheek.

"Sorry I spat at you James. I just get a tad…. protective." I muttered.

Just then Slughorn came in.

* * *

James ' POV:

It had been about a month since Hogwarts started and us four had grown inseperable.

Katie seemed to be having a tough time with her room mates and we were all worried now. Especially Sirius.

We decided to confront Katie on Saturday. Remus was worried she'd hate us. Sirius was worried it would be worse than we thought and I was worried that she'd try and go to her brother about it.

I really hated that slimeball.

We were outside sitting at the base of our favourite tree.

"Katie, we're worried…. About your room mates" Sirius began

"We thought perhaps you might want to talk about it. After all we are friends." Remus stuttered.

"And if there is something wrong we can help you." I finished.

Katie's eyes filled with tears.

"You traitors! I thought you cared I didn't know you thought I was weak. Or you felt sorry for me. Is that why you hang out with me? Poor Katelyn the geeky ugly witch that no one likes! I cant believe this! I can handle it on my own! I'm strong enough! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" she wailed.

"No Katie it's not like that!" Sirius shouted.

"You're not! We don't!" Remus cried.

Katie ran off towards the castle and we ran after her. She ran right up to the common room and to her dorm.

"Slytherin's Sword!" I cursed.

We pressed our ears against the door. We could hear the other girls.

"What's wrong Snape?"

"Friends finally ditched you?"

"Seen you for the freak you are?"

"About time!"

Then there was the sound of punches and slaps and kicking. We could hear Katie's crying.

Sirius went mad and Remus saw red. I had to grab both of them by the scruff of the neck to prevent them running straight in.

"Go to McGonagall!" I hissed and we sprinted to our Head of Houses office.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"You have to come quick Professor!"

"It's Katie Professor!"

"Her Room mates are beating her!"

"You have to come quick!"

"We have to go now!"

We shouted.

We ran back to the girls dorm door with McGonagall hot on our heels.

She leant against the door and heard all she needed to hear.

The 4 of us broke in and Professor McGongall stunned the 4 bullies. She dragged them onto one of the beds and Remus leant down and picked up the unconscious body of Katie.

Sirius was sent to fetch Professor Dumbledore and the other Head of Houses and I was sent to find Snivilus.

* * *

Katie's POV:

When I came to everything hurt. I knew that I was badly bruised. My mind was starting to function again and I realised I had someone's arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Remus.

I was shocked.

"Professor!" He called sitting me down next to him.

Professor McGonagall rushed over. I looked around to see my dorm room in a complete mess. I saw my attackers lined up against the wall.

"Miss Snape? Are you ok?" Professor McGonagall asked in concern.

I could only nod.

"The other Professors are on their way as is your brother." She informed me.

"Sev" I stuttered.

Remus nodded.

"James has gone to get him. Sirius is looking for the other Professors." He educated me.

I nodded again.

Right on queue Professors Dumbledore, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout burst in followed by Sirius, James and Sev. My friends rushed to my side but Sev lingered at the door.

I held my hand out and he rushed forward and took it. He knelt by my side and I hugged him. I hugged them all.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"No. we are. We noticed it weeks ago but did nothing." Sirius insisted.

"If it's anyone's fault it's ours!" James cursed.

Sev said nothing but kissed my hand.

"Miss Murphy, Miss Stevens, Miss Jones, Miss Swott. You have been found directly bullying Miss Snape. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Dumbledore urged.

No one said anything.

"Very well. I expect you realise that we do not allow this behaviour at all at Hogwarts. Myself and my fellow staff members find ourselves horrified with your behaviour. However, it seems to be your lucky night. We have decided not to expel you but you will receive two months worth of everyday detentions. Do I make myself clear?" He bellowed.

The four bullies nodded.

"Miss Snape. We are of course aware that you are now unable to share a room with Murphy, Stevens, Jones and Swott. I have decided that, if you all promise to do behave admirably and keep the upmost respect for each other, you will be permitted to join Mr's Potter, Black and Lupin in their dorm." McGonagall announced.

A smile broke out on my face I looked around to see my three best friends smiling just as widely. The only person who was not smiling, but in fact scowling, was Sev.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was! This had to be the first time girls and boys had ever shared a dorm. And although the circumstances were awful I still couldn't be happier.

"Now, Mr Snape would you be so kind as to escort Miss Snape to the hospital wing?" Professor Dumbledore requested.

Sev nodded and stood up briskly. I tried to copy him but found my legs buckling and myself falling back into Remus.

"Sorry!" I squealed.

Sev put my arms around his shoulder and, carefully supporting me, he helped me out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4- Remus? How?

Katie's POV:

It was now January. The past few months had been my happiest ever! Without my evil ex-roommates bullying I had never been happier in the dorm of my friends.

There was something bothering me though. Not that was hurting me directly. But it was hurting Remus. every month so far he had been ill around the same time. The next day he always emerged with scratches and scars and I was worried.

It was Saturday 16th of January. Remus had stayed behind to help Slughorn clear up after class. James, Sirius and I were already sat under the our tree.

"Guys! I've got it!" I exclaimed.

Sirius and James looked confused.

"About Remus' mystery monthly illness! I've just realised how stupid I've been. He disappears every full moon with out fail and all ways returns with scars! Merlin's Beard! He's a werewolf! I bet my entire vault!" I cried.

"Merlin's Beard indeed! Are you sure Katie?" James shouted in shock.

"Shhh! Slytherin's Sword James! Hush! Yes I'm positive! Oh no! Here he comes. Act normal! I'll talk" I gabbled.

"Hey Remus! Listen, we, erm, we wanted to talk about when you were ill these past few months. Actually you don't look too good now!"

Fear filled Remus' hazel eyes. Clearly he didn't want to be having this conversation.

"I've got to go to the library! Now! Sorry!" He stammered before rushing off.

"You see!" I urged before grabbing my own bag and sprinting off after him.

I caught up with him and dragged him into a nearby broom cupboard.

"Listen Remus. I know. We all do. We aren't frightened or freaked out and we don't hate you or anything ridiculous like that. We still love you Remus! You're still our friend." I blabbed.

Remus' eyes filled with tears and he looked at his shoes.

"Oh Merlin Remus! How old were you? What happened?" I cried.

"When I was 4 my father got into a…. erm…. Disagreement with a werewolf, Fenir Greyback. He bit me in revenge." My poor friend mumbled.

I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Remus! I'm so sorry! Sorry I didn't figure it out earlier. Sorry I cant stop it. Sorry tonight is full moon." I sobbed. "I'll promise you something Remus. I will find a way to make it easier for you. I will somehow someday. I'll never stop trying I swear! I'll do anything! I... I…. I promise."

Remus looked at me with his huge round eyes. He looked frightened. I kissed his forehead.

"I promise Remus. I do." I vowed.

"I still have to go to the library though." He muttered.

"Do you want company?" I offered.

He shook his head sadly and I nodded in understanding. He kissed my cheek and ran off.

I stalked off back to the tree and when I got there I slumped back down and put my head on James' shoulder.

"He is then." James said but it sounded more like a question.

I nodded slowly and Sirius put his head in his hands.

"Merlin's Beard!" he sighed.

The three of us had been in the dormitory for about an hour when Remus staggered. He looked very pale and ill. I ran over and engulfed him in a hug.

"I have to go now. I, err, just wanted to say goodbye. I'll see you in the morning." Remus murmured.

James came over and sort of 'man hugged' him and Sirius followed suit. He nodded to us and then darted back out of the room.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed.

"Poor, poor Remus! I can't just sit here!" I cried.

"What can you do?" Sirius asked.

I looked thoughtful for a moment.

"James, give me your invisibility cloak, now. I'm going after Remus!" I declared.

"Katie! You're insane!" James exclaimed.

"I pride myself upon it!" I laughed.

"If he eats you he'll never forgive himself!" Sirius hissed.

"That, Sirius Dear, is why I do not plan on getting eaten!" I replied grabbing the cloak from James.

I opened the window and swung my legs out easily. I wrapped the cloak around me and nodded to the two boys before jumping out the window and landing smoothly on the ground. I flicked up the hood of the cloak and waited.

Moments later Madam Pomfrey and Remus came rushing out of the castle. They headed off towards the Whomping willow with no idea that I was hot on their heels.

Madam Pomfrey picked up a large stick and hit a knot on the trunk which stopped the willows pounding. The three of us ran into a now revealed secret passage way. Madam Pomfrey left Remus here and we ventured out into the tunnel. We came to a room at the end which had inside it a bed and nothing else. There were a great many bolts on the door that I expected where just as much for the students protection as his. This is when we parted. I stayed outside the door and he went in and locked the door.

When I was sure there was no way of him getting out I began casting extra spells of protection to keep the door locked and intact.

All of a sudden there was a heart wrenching scream of pain. The screams continued and I clamped my hands to my ears to try and block out the sound. When it finally finished I burst into tears.

I heard quick breathing coming from the other side of the door. I heard Wolf-Remus approach the door and flop down by it listening to my sobs.

"Oh Remus! I'm so sorry!" I wept. "I followed you under James' cloak. I came to keep you company. I couldn't leave you alone. Not now that I knew! I had to come. And don't worry I have cast spells. We are perfectly safe. I expect they'll only last a few hours but I'll try to stay awake. I didn't know it would hurt you so! Oh Remus! I'm so sorry! I will find a way to help you. I will. I will. I will. I promise Remus. I promise."

I could hear Wolf-Remus whimpering on the other side of the door clearly distressed by my sadness. I couldn't stop crying though. I couldn't.

I heard him howl in hatred of himself.

I sobbed harder.

"You wouldn't hurt me; would you Remus?" I choked.

All I could hear was wimpering.

I stayed up making promises to Remus for the next two hours. I was so exhausted. I could feel myself slipping away and I yawned. I used the cloak as my pillow and curled up by the door

The next morning I could feel a blanket brought up to my chin and a real pillow behind my head. I opened my eyes and shot bolt upright.

Remus was pacing the room cursing.

"Remus!" I cried.

"Katie! Are you ok?" He asked rushing to my side and hugging me.

I nodded and his face went very serious.

"Katie, what were you thinking? I could have killed you! You could have been hurt! You could have been seen! You could have been found!" he ranted.

"I'm sorry Remus!" I gasped. "I just couldn't let you be alone!"

Remus shook his head at me but hugged me tight.

"You really are insane!" he joked. "Come on, lets go for breakfast. It's 9 am. James and Sirius are probably waking up."

I nodded and he grabbed the cloak.

"But Remus, we can't be seen and there's only room for one of us under the cloak!" I muttered.

The werewolf laughed a little before scooping me up in his arms and throwing the cloak around us both.

"Remus John Lupin! You had better not get used to doing this whole macho man carrying lark!" I hissed and Remus laughed heartily as we ran towards the castle. When we reached the foot of the building I gestured to our bedroom window which was about 15 stories up. Remus gulped and I sniggered. I hopped out of his arms and left the cloak on him. I went first with Remus right behind me so I could show him where to place his feet. He winced each time I nearly slipped but I just chortled evilly. I was glad to see that the boys had left the window open. I stood on the ledge and helped Remus up. We looked inside to see both James and Sirius still sound asleep. We decided to wake them up Katie style and swung in the window shouting, "WOLFIE'S HOME BOYS!"

Both boys sat bolt upright in shock and Remus and I doubled over laughing.

"REMUS! KATIE! Your back!" they chorused.

I smiled. "Miss us?" I teased.

"NO! Sirius was so worried about you though he was pacing the room praying!" James laughed.

Sirius went red.

"well, James was so worried he threw up and then nearly cried for half an hour!" Sirius hissed in defence.

James went scarlet.

"So you did miss me!" I declared proudly and both boys rolled their eyes.

"We missed Remus more!" they protested and I sighed. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

The two wizards hopped out of bed and went to hug us both.

"Come on. Get dressed. I'm starving." I mumbled.

When we headed down to breakfast half an hour later; James was in chinos and a white t-shirt, Sirius was wearing grey trackies and a black hoodie with a Gryffindor scarf, Remus was wearing jeans and a red jumper, and I was wearing black legginings, a pink t-shirt and a blue bodywarmer.

"Mr Lupin. I am surprised to see you down here this early!" Professor McGonagall stammered upon our entry. "Did Madam Pomfrey dismiss you from the hospital wing already?" she asked using the code.

"Oh, err, yes Professor McGonagall." Remus muttered.

McGonagall looked suspicious but let us pass.

I put my head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Well." I began. "It was certainly an eventful night!"


	5. Chapter 5- Promise Becomes Obsession

Sirius' POV:

Ever since the first full moon that we knew about, Katie has been obsessing over fulfilling her promise to Remus. She was beyond determined to find a way to make it easier for him. Us boys were seriously beginning to worry about her. She was getting obsessed over it and it was making Remus feel bad.

She spent her entire time in the library researching now. She was trying her hardest but she was now super human. Her reluctance to eat and sleep so as to spend the entirety of her time with a book under her nose. She was now deadly thin with bags under her eyes. She was often shaking and was always very quiet.

We were walking to Potions on Monday morning when cousin Bellatrix cornered us.

"Oh Look. It's the human stick, my bimbo cousin and his homo friends!" the nasty Slytherin witch laughed.

"Shove off Bellatrix!" Katie growled.

"Or what?" Bellatrix smirked.

All of a sudden there was silence and I saw, from the corner of my eye, Katie falling to the ground and collapsing in a heap.

"Katie!" I shouted dropping to my knees.

Bellatrix ran off.

James' mouth hung open and Remus looked like he'd just been slapped.

I couldn't wake her up and looked poignantly at Remus. He too dropped to his knees and scooped up the unconscious body. James ran ahead to warn Madam Pomfrey while I ran next to Remus swing open doors and so on. When we reached the hospital wing, Remus layed Katie down on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack.

"Why is she so thin?! And why are there such large bags under her eyes?! Has she not slept or eaten at all?!" She exclaimed.

We all shook our heads sadly.

"We tried to force her!" I protested feeling awful.

"Right, well, sit there. I need to get the potions." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

We sat down obediently and the healer returned with 5 potion bottles.

"She'll need a nutrients potion since she's skipped meals, a hydration potion and a dreamless sleep potion too no doubt!" the witch informed us. "Now how long has all this nonsense been going on for?"

"Err, a fortnight Madam Pomfrey." Remus mumbled ashamed.

"Merlin's Beard! She's lucky she hasn't had a stroke or a heart attack!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

She poured out two glasses of the nutrient and hydration potions and one of the dreamless sleep.

"I'll give them to her when she wakes up. You three had better get to lessons." The healer informed us pointing to the door.

I was about to protest when James put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on mate. Slughorn will be wondering what's happened to us." James urged.

The three of us slouched off to potions in dismay.

How could we have let this happen?

Another thing right under our noses!

* * *

"Ah, yes. Potter, Black and Lupin. Bellatrix thought you might be late. Where is Miss Snape may I ask?" Slughorn grunted.

We saw Snivilus look up immediately in worry.

You couldn't deny that even though he was a prick, he was a good brother.

"Erm, she's…. erm, she's… unable to attend the lesson Professor." I muttered.

The colour drained from Snape's face.

"And why might that be Mr Black?" Slughorn asked, grinning wickedly.

"Erm, she's… she's… in the hospital wing Professor." I uttered, unable to look at anyone.

"And why might that be? Care to tell me?" Slughorn tortured.

"No Sir! Come on guys." James hissed.

Slughorn growled but let us stalk off to our seats.

* * *

Remus' POV:

When the bell rang to sound the end of the school day, the three of us sprinted all the way to the Hospital Wing from Herbology!

When we arrived we saw Katie awake and propped up with pillows. She had her nose in that book again and we all sighed in defeat.

"Oh, hello you lot!" she sang.

We all looked at her oddly.

"Oh shut up!" she hissed and we all relaxed a little.

"So, when did you wake up?" James asked.

"First or second time?" Katie questioned.

"Err, both?" James mumbled.

"First time; just after you left for potions I think. Second time; about half an hour ago." She informed us.

"Well, can you come back yet?" Sirius interrogated.

"Yes, she may return to your dorm as long as you promise to keep her eating and sleeping." Madam Pomfrey confirmed.

We all nodded and Katie sighed.

"Honestly! You lot! Anyone would think you didn't trust me!" she laughed as she swung her legs out of bed and jumped up.

We got back to our dorm as quickly as possible and when we arrived I was amused to find that James had locked her research in his trunk.

"One night off wont hurt Kate!" he laughed, getting up to hug her after seeing her frowning expression.

She sighed and opened up her arms to let Sirius and I enter the hug.

That night when everyone was asleep I snuck over to Katie's bed and woke her up.

"Remus? what are you doing? What's the time?" she grumbled.

"Katie, we need to talk. Do you have any idea how torturous it's been for Sirius, James and I to have to watch you starve yourself?! It was awful! And it was a lot worse for me since it was me you were researching for! Katie a promise is a promise but obsession is scary! Just tone it down a bit. We don't want to see you like that." I muttered.

Katie's face crumpled.

"I'm sorry Remus. I just got too caught up in it all. I only wanted to help! But Remus I've made some progress! It wont help you exactly but I thought perhaps it would be nice for you to have some company properly. I thought perhaps that James, Sirius and I could become animagi. We'd have to be unregistered because being under age makes it illegal but, oh well! A wolf only hunts humans. Maybe if we were animals we could form a pack of some sort? I thought of a name too. How does the Marauder's sound?" the young witch gabbled.

"Fantastic!" I smiled. "But Katie, if you're caught doing something illegal you could be sent to Azkaban!"

"Cant be much worse than my house! Look Remus it's 2 am and I'm still tired! Can we chat more in the morning?" she groaned.

And I nodded quickly and jumped sheepishly into my bed.


	6. Chapter 6- How To Become An Animagi

Sirius' POV

The next day we were sat under our favourite tree attempting to finish their History of Magic essays.

James and I had noticed that throughout the entire school day, Remus and Katie had been giving each other funny looks. Like a sort of knowing look. A shall-we-say-it look.

James was trying to be optimistic but I wasn't getting very good vibes from the way they looked away every time they caught us staring.

Just then Katie threw her essay down by her side, pulled out a book and climbed up into the branches.

We did this when we had something we wanted to say without people listening in.

So James, Remus and I followed her. She showed us the book she was carrying. It was called 'How To Become An Animagi'.

"Merlin Katie! You want us to become animagi!" James spluttered.

Remus and Katie went very pink.

"James! Remus is our brother! I know I'd do anything to make it easier. You don't have to of course." Katie stammered.

"No! No. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant…. How the hell are we going to do it?! It's supposed to be the most difficult piece of transfiguration ever! Very few OF AGE wizards can do it!" James amended.

"He's right you know Katie. Much as I think it'd be cool, I don't know if we'd be able to do it!" I agreed.

"Of course we can! Think about it! We, as a group are the brightest student ever in Hogwarts. We are 4 Gryffindor's who are, even though we're first years, able to work at NEWTs standard! Come on! I'm a hundred percent positive we can!" Katie declared.

"Well then, I say we had better crack on! Read it out Kate!" James announced.

"Not here Jamesie!" Katie hissed. "Come up to dorm."

* * *

Remus' POV:

I was to beginning to feel very bad about my condition. If it wasn't for me, my friends wouldn't be about to attempt a very advanced and potentially dangerous piece of magic.

We were all sitting on Katie's bed.

"You guys really don't have to do this. I'm not worth it. I don't deserve you." I mumbled.

"Remus! Please! We've been through this. You are worth it. You're our best friend!" Katie forced.

"She's right mate. We're doing this coz we like you, not coz we wanna be geniuses!" James agreed.

"Yeah! Not that we are anyway!" Sirius laughed.

"Now, How to become an Animagi." Katie began.

"Step 1: Brew a See-Your-Form Potion.

This potion is made by Acromantula venom, Billywig sting slime, Bulbadox juice, Chizpurfle carapace, Dragon blood, Erumpent horn, Griffin claw, Haliwinkles, Jobberknoll feather, Knotgrass, Lobalug venom, Moondew, Nux Myristica, Octopus Powder, Puffer-fish eyes, Runespoor egg, Shrivelfig, Sneezewort, Tubeworm, Venomous Tentacula leaf and Wormwood essence. It will take approximately 1 month to brew! See page 394 for how to brew"

"Merlin's Beard! Katie we cant possibly get all that!" James exclaimed.

"Of Course we can!" Katie sniggered. "Oh come on James! I'm a Snape! Whether my parents like it or not I have complete access to our family vault which has a very large sum of cash. I can simply order them directly from the apothecary to here!"

"We cant let you pay for all of it Kate!" Sirius insisted. "I'll pay half!"

"No you wont. I'll pay a third and so can you!" James confirmed .

"I'd like to help too! But I cant afford much!" I muttered ashamed.

"That's ok Remus! I'll buy the Acromantula Venom, Billywig sting slime, Bulbadox juice, Chizpurfle Carapace, Dragon Blood and Erumpent Horn.

Jamesie you buy the Griffin Claw, Haliwinkles, Jobberknoll feather, Knotgrass, Lobalug Venom and Moondew.

Sir you buy the Nux Myristica, Octopus powder, puffer-fish eyes, Runespoor egg, Shrivelfig and Sneezewort.

Reem you can buy the Tubeworm, Venomous Tentacula leaf Wormwood Essence." Katie decided.

We all nodded.

"I shall read on then." Katie added.

"Step 2- The incantation of the first transformation. For your first transformation you will need to perform an incantation that will require you to dig deep into your soul. This is because you're form is the animal that sums you up the best as a whole. The incantation is 'Forasegula momentius'. The wand movement is a zigzag motion across yourself you will then see your form.

Step 3- beginning you meditation. You must perform the said spell daily. Once the spell is cast you must meditate for an hour every night before you sleep. This is to allow you to reach into your soul again. It will allow you to develop your form.

Step 4- Transforming. You will know when you are ready to begin this step when you see yourself as your form without the incantation. Once you see this you must proceed to reach into your soul even more deeply than ever. Unlock your form and push it out into yourself. You yourself will physically transform then. It will be exhausting and you will only be able to keep it up for seconds at a time.

Step 5- persevere. Once your transformation has begun you must continue to perform the last step daily. Bit by bit you will build up the time that you are able to keep up your form."

"Merlin's Beard!" James exclaimed. "I really don't know if we can do this Katie!"

"James, we have to try." Katie urged.

"Kate, it could be dangerous!" I pressed.

"Well Katie's right Remus! we have to try!" Sirius insisted.

"Right, are we agreed then? Are we to do this?" Katie asked and James and Sirius nodded.

"We had better get ordering then!" Katie instructed

* * *

_To whom it may concern. I, Miss Katelyn Arianna Snape wish to purchase the following items. Acromantula Venom, Billywig sting slime, Bulbadox juice, Chizpurfle carapace, Dragon Blood and Erumpent Horn you may take the payment from the Snape Family Vault. _

* * *

_To whom it may concern. I, Mr James Charlus Potter wish to purchase the following items._ _Griffin Claw, Haliwinkles, Jobberknoll feather, Knotgrass, Lobalug Venom and Moondew you make take the payment from the Potter family Vault._

* * *

_To whom it may concern. I, Mr Sirius Orion Black wish to purchase the following items._ _Nux Myristica, Octopus powder, puffer-fish eyes, Runespoor egg, Shrivelfig and Sneezewort you may take the payment from the Black family vault._

* * *

_To whom it may concer. I, Mr Remus John Lupin wish to purchase the following items._ _Tubeworm, Venomous Tentacula leaf and Wormwood Essence you may take the payment from the Lupin family vault._

* * *

"Well, now that that's done…. Who fancies some chocolate frogs?" James grinned.

He knew I loved chocolate. He was truly wicked. Now he had me won over completely!


	7. Chapter 7- Marauders and Meditation

Sirius' POV:

"That's great Katie. And I think we should be the Marauders!" Remus announced.

"Most Excellent Moony!" I laughed. "Don't you think Prongs?"

"I do Padfoot old pal. What about you Foxy?" James chuckled.

"Honestly Moony, I really wonder how you've made it this far without being a household name!" Katie declared.

Remus blushed.

"It came to me in a dream!" he snickered.

"Merlin's Beard! Moony, you're a GOD!" I hooted.

"You know what? Now we have code names and a crew, I think it's time we got down to what friends do best…. Pranking!" James broadcasted

* * *

The next morning we were sat at the breakfast table when a pair of boxer shorts came flying into the great hall.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M LUCIUS MALFOY'S BOXERS! ARENT I SEXY!" They boomed at the top of their pompous voice, perfectly matching said snob.

"Oh my Merlin! Katie you didn't!" I snorted.

"I did!" she howled as a humungous pair of Boys Briefs flew in.

"HELLO! I'M SLUGHORN'S PANTS! WHAT A TURN ON I AM!" They shouted.

The great hall was in uproar. Everyone was crying with laughter.

Malfoy and Slughorn were mortified!

It couldn't have been more hilarious!

"Katie! You're a true genius! This is such a great start to the Slytherin's next 6 years of hell!" James whooped.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Katie sniggered as she took her bow.

She didn't even have to worry about being seen by teachers, as it would have been a dead giveaway, as hundreds of students were now on their feet clapping like mad!

"Quieten down! Quieten down please! The culprit will be caught I assure you. And they will be punished most severely!" Dumbledore announced.

As he sat down he threw a knowing wink in our direction.

Good old Dumbledore!

* * *

James' POV:

After the uproar in the hall, we were given Potions (Which was first period) off, as Professor Slughorn was so furious, he was considered a danger to students!

The four of us were sitting in our Marauder tree getting into full scheming of our next prank.

"I'm sorry Katie, but I think it has to be Snivilus!" Sirius stated.

Katie sighed. "Oh Padfoot. Couldn't you just try to make an effort with Sev?"

"NO!" us three boys chorused.

Katie heaved another sigh then threw us an impish grin.

"Very well, I know just what to do!" she giggled.

It was the day of the prank! We were all in position.

Just then, as planned, Katie, who had Snivilus in conversation, brought him round the corner.

Sirius hit him with a stunner and hexed him so that he was covered in pink boils! He then stole all his clothes except his boxers and had him under a do-my-bidding hex.

Sniv was then led into the Great Hall where lunch was taking place. The do-my-bidding hex was removed and Sniv suddenly realized what the hell was going on.

He tried to run for the door but I clicked my fingers and it was barred.

Remus then muttered. "Strathlem hippiscus!" and the cameras which had been placed in every angle of the room went off!

The thousands of photographs then fell into the hands of the laughing students.

I clicked my fingers again and Sniv ran back out at full speed!

Hilarious!

Well worth the week of detention from McGonagall!

Great prank!

* * *

Remus' POV:

I think Sirius was definitely having the most trouble with all the chilling out and meditation! He just couldn't keep still! He was constantly moving around, getting bored and starting a conversation.

The only thing that was making him persevere and not go insane doing it was the pleading look on Katie's face each time he complained or started muttering.

"Remus! I've done it!" Katie exclaimed jumping to her feet one night. "I can't believe I've done it! I've completed step 3! I can start transforming! Merlin's Beard! Merlin's Beard!"

"Gryffindor's Hat! Katie, you're incredible!" James declared summoning a pack of butter beer in celebration.

Sirius ran up and threw her onto his shoulders and began doing a lap of honor around the dormitory.

"Katie's a genius! Katie's a genius! She's NEWT level Transfig! Katie's a genius!" he chanted.

Katie blushed. "Padfoot put me down!" she hissed.

I chuckled and James grabbed her down and began tangoing with her.

After dancing with Prongs she leaped on top of me and engulfed me in one of her bear hugs.

"Are you proud of me Moony? It was flipping hard, but who cares!" she mumbled into my ear.

"Of course I'm proud of you! I knew you'd out do these numbskulls!" I laughed hugging her back.

We spent the rest of that night celebrating Katie's achievement.

About 10 days later James too graduated from Level 3 to level 4!

Katie insisted that we had another party for him. James' party went on longer into the night as he did it on a Saturday and Katie had done it Wednesday.

By now Sirius was getting frustrated that he hadn't done it yet.

However, within 4 days he too had managed it!

I couldn't have been happier, knowing that my friends cared so much that they were working this hard on something for me.

It was the day before the summer holidays when everyone had finally been able to complete their Animagi training! Just as Katie had predicted, they completed the training in the quickest time ever recorded! They would have been in The Daily Prophet for the youngest, fastest animagi's ever; if they weren't doing something illegal!

* * *

Sirius' POV:

After we all completed training I noticed a distinct change in Katie's behavior. I guess it became real to her that tomorrow we'd be returning to the hell of our parent's houses. I knew better than James and Remus that there was a chance that Katie simply wouldn't survive the summer.

It became my mission to protect her to the best of my ability this summer. I knew that Andromedra would help me with my mission. She had known firsthand the pain inflicted on girls who broke the house rule. It would be a great help that she had decided to take up healing as an extra lesson, with Madam Pomfrey as her mentor. It was a great honor to be made a Pomfrey's protégée!

We were on the train home the next morning and I noticed that Katie was shaking violently. I put my arms around her and she leaned into my chest and I could hear her hyperventilating. I rubbed her back soothingly and she soon calmed down.

As soon as I was sure she was ok I indicated for the boys to go outside and we made up some lame excuse to leave briefly.

"What's wrong with Katie?" Remus asked urgently.

"She's just scared! What you guys have to appreciate is that there is a possibility that she'll die this summer. Our parents aren't like any you've ever known. They just don't care! They'll kill her without tossing their heads. Her life is useless to them, especially since she's been placed in Gryffindor. She is seen as an embarrassment to be disposed of. That is all. They are inhumane." I explained.

James' jaw dropped and Remus looked like I'd just punched him.

"We can't let her go there!" James growled.

"We've no choice! They'll hunt her down and kill her for sure if you intervene. I'll just have to try and do what I can." I sighed.

"Merlin's Beard!" Remus hissed. "How can people be like that with their children? What about you Sirius, aren't you in danger?"

"No." I admitted. "My family needs me for the blood line. I'm the first born son of the first born son of my grandfather. If I die, the family dies with me. Because of some ridiculous contract it cannot be passed down to Regulus, my brother."

"I think we should go back in. if this is the last time we see her, I want to make the most of it." James decided.

After we returned we talked about all the stuff we'd done this year; the full moons, the lessons, the nicknames, the pranks, the animagi training. One hell of a first year!

* * *

As we pulled into Kings Cross Station, Katie hugged us all close. She then nodded to us, picked up her trunk and Midnight's cage and led us of the train. She caught sight of her parents and nodded to us before walking over to her family.

The three of us lingered to see as her Father tossed Snivilus' trunk and owl cage to her to carry and then took a firm grip on her shoulder and threw her through the barrier.

I saw James and Remus' shocked expressions and sighed.

"Sirius! Hurry up!" I heard my mother hiss.

I nodded to them and marched off and tried to look bold.


	8. Chapter 8- Beatings

Katie's POV:

When we got home Sev was sent to his room to make a start on his holiday homework. He smiled weakly at me as he watched our parents drag me down to the basement.

Mother put a silencing charm on the door so as not do distress precious Severus with my screaming. Father took a beaters bat from the corner of the room and took several swings at me. I felt each pang as my ribs cracked.

A sly sneer flashed on my Father's face as I began to shake with pain and fear.

"Crucio!" he hissed.

I writhed in pain. It was blinding. I had never felt such exruciating awfulness like this.

I do not know how many more times my father used the cruciatus curse on me. The terrible pain that was inflicted on me made it hard to keep count.

"Incendio!"

My mother. My own mother had just set fire to me! I rolled over to put out the flames but knew that I'd be badly burnt anyhow.

"_Alarte Ascendare_!"

I was thrown high up into the air and as I crashed to the ground I felt my back break in several places.

"Deprimo!"

My ankles and wrists fractured themselves.

"Everte Statum!"

I was thrown against the cold hard wall. I felt hot, wet blood trickle down my neck and shoulders as I slumped to the floor.

"Impedimenta!"

I flipped over and cracked my skull against the wall again.

"Levicorpus!"

I was flung into the air and held there before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Sectumsempra!"

Blood oozed from my newly made gashes that marked my arms and legs.

"Perhaps in future you will not besmudge the most ancient and honourable house of Snape!" my father hissed as he began to hit me again repeatedly with the bludger bat.

My parents then walked out with pride and shut the door, locking it well.

I was in so much pain. I was so exhausted. I knew I wouldn't make it through the night like this.

* * *

About an hour after my parents had left me, I heard footsteps outside the door.

"Alohomora!" Sev hissed and the door swung open.

He then ran to me.

"Katie! Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

I shook my head weakly.

"But… but… I cant even do healing yet! We've only just left first year! How am I supposed to help you? This is not good!" he stammered.

"Fetch some bandages. We'll have to bind the wounds for now." I mumbled.

With that Sev rushed of and returned with bandages.

He began to tie up my gashes and soothe my scars. This in itself was pretty painful, but I knew it would help. What choice did I have?

After Sev had me properly bandaged up I cast an invisibility charm over tham to make it look like I wasn't wearing any.

Sev wanted to help me to my room but I wouldn't let him.

"you cant! Mother and Father left me here so here I must stay. If I go to my room they'll know you've been down here and you'll be in trouble too." I reasoned.

Sev wasn't to pleased about the thought of leaving my down here again but what choice did we have?

* * *

When the morning came, Mother and Father unlocked the door and told me to get out and change.

"We are going to send you to stay with the Black's for the remainder of the summer." My Father sneered.

I didn't know what to make of this statement. At first I was more happy than you could know. I'd be spending summer with Sirius! Then I thought of then dangers of staying with the Blacks. My parents had left me to die in the basement because they didn't care. I was nothing to them as far s their small minds could tell. But I was still their child. If I wasn't they would do what they Blacks will no doubt do to me. Torture then kill. I will not be left with any hope. Sirius is safe only because he is their first born son. I am to be sent to my death. Now I'm scared!

As soon as I was dressed and had a small backpack with a few changes of clothes in them, my Father told me to grab hold of his wrist. I nodded in fare well to Sev and grabbed the mans arm.

Side along apparation is not a pleasant affair. It feels as though the world is ripping you apart. Especially in my now more delicate state!

When the world finally stopped spinning I realised that we were standing in the dining room of the Black's family home.

"Icarus! How nice to see you." Orion Black greeted. "I see you brought the brat!" he added.

"Are you sure you don't mind having the scum?" my father asked wearily.

"Of course. She is a black sheep like our Sirius. they are both trouble. I am surprised that either of them have survied this long!" Orion snickered.

"Very well. Good bye Orion." Father fare welled.

"Good bye Icarus! Come Girl. You must take your bag upstairs. My son is waiting to receive you up there." Orion ordered.

I nodded and trudged up stairs. My bones ached and to be honest I am surprised I could still move.

"Katie!" Sirius shouted as he rushed out of his room and hugged.

"Hey Padfoot." I sighed.

"Come on get inside." Sirius mumbled helping me in.

Once inside I lifted the invisability on my bandages and collapsed onto Sirius' bed.

"Merlin's Beard! Katie, what did they do to you?" Sirius gasped.

"To be honest I really don't know! All I know is it hurt like hell!" I muttered.

I looked straight at him. Sirius, my Marauder brother. He was covered in bruises and scars but as I had thought. He was fine. His parents knew better than to kill the first born. I was glad he was safe. I knew this was it for me though.

"Take it easy. I expect you know that this is not the end of our beatings though." Sirius grumbled.

I nodded.

"Tell James and Remus goodbye for me." I requested.

Sirius shook his head.

"Don't have to. I'll look after you Katie. We're Marauders and Marauders stick together." My friend insisted.

* * *

We were called downstairs at 08:00 pm. It was obvious that everyone else had eaten and retired to either their rooms or the drawing room.

"Get into the basement!" Orion spat.

The two of us trudged downstairs.

My heart was in my mouth. As soon as we were inside Orion marched in and bolted the door.

Sirius stepped in front of me.

"Step aside Sirius. she is worthless." Orion hissed.

Sirius refused to move so Orion flicked his wand, "Everte Statum!"

Sirius was flung aside and hit the cold stone floor in a crumpled heap.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Orion cursed me.

I fell to the floor and began screaming and writhing in pain.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sirius shouted flinging himself over me.

"Levicorpus!" Orion sneered and Sirius was flun into the air and held there for a moment before falling back to the floor.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

It's a good job that I blacked out then because Orion decided that it wasn't nearly so fun to torture an unconscious rag doll a sit was to torture a conscious feeling girl.

* * *

"Katie! Come on! Wake up. We've got to go now or we'll be locked down here all summer." Sirius hissed as he shook me awake.

I mumbled something inaudible and let him heave me to my feet. It's amazing that either of us could stand really.

We somehow managed to help each other up the stairs until we reached Sirius' room where we collapsed onto the bed.

"Sirius, we've got to write to Remus and James. We cant stay here. If they keep this up you'll be permanently hurt and I'll be dead!" I sighed.

I looked over and saw Sirius had fallen asleep. I smiled weakly and got up to fetch some parchment and a quill.

* * *

_Dear Remus, I've had an awful first few days of summer. The minute I got home I was abused so bad that if it wasn't for Sev I'd be dead. Then I was taken to Sirius' house and we've been attacked awfully by his father. Sirius is ok. He's sleeping. To be honest I'm surprised I'm alive. We've got to get out of here and fast. I shall write to James also. Even if we escape to the shack it will be better than this. Take care Moony. I hope to see you soon. Katie_

* * *

_Dear James, I am writing to you to ask a favor. I expect Sirius has told you of what was to come for us this summer and I must admit it has been worse than I feared. I am barely alive but Sirius is ok. We have to get out of here. Perhaps we shall go to the shack. I only ask that you send us a small basket of essentials so that we can survive the first few days alone. Take care Prongsie. I hope to see you soon, Katie._

* * *

_Dearest Katie, I've talked to Mum and Dad. They will come for you in the morning. They know of your parents and are trying to work out a way to retrieve you without endangering you further. You and Padfoot are to spend the holidays at ours now. Moony too. See you tomorrow. Hold on in there. James._

* * *

Sirius' POV:

The next morning I woke early. I saw that Katie had somehow managed to find the strength to pack my trunk and summon hers. She really did amaze me.

"Sirius!" She squealed. "I wrote to James and Remus last night and James' parents are coming for us. We will be safe!"

It took me a few seconds to realise the full glory of what she had just said but the moment I did a big smile erupted on my face and I hugged her tight. I felt her wince slightly and losened my grip.

"Sirius! Get down here immediately and bring the Snape brat!" Sirius' mother Walburga screeched.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed.

I took her hand and we walked down together.

"Ahah! The brats emurge! Your hate for them is justified. The scum are to be removed from your noble presence immediately" Charlus Potter declared.

"Come filth. Retrieve your unworthy belongings and you shall be taken to a secure location for disapointing minors." Dorea Potter announced. She marched forward and steered us back up the stairs.

Once we were out of ear shot she engulfed us both in a hug.

"I'm sorry about that but Charlus thought that your parents would be more willing to hand you over to us if they believed you'd be miserable. You must be Sirius and you must be Katie. James has told us so much about you; and when we read that letter last night! My goodness me. Now come on lets get your bags. James and Remus are waiting." Dorea rambled.

We both nodded, grabbed our trunks and began pulling them down the stairs.

"Come here Boy." Charlus growled at me. "My wife and I will apparate you to a secret location where you will be punished for your disobediance and disrespect."

And with that we disapparated and appeared in the drawing room of Potter Manor.

* * *

"Sirius! Katie!" James and Remus chorused asd they ran over and jumped into hugs.

I felt Katie wince and coughed slightly to tell them to back off slightly.

"Come on dear. We'll get you two healed up." Dorea mumbled.

James, Remus, Katie and I followed Dorea up to James' room where she told us to stay outside so she could heal Katie in private.

James protested greatly saying that he didn't intend to leave a single person alone. Katie asked Dorea to let us stay and reluctantly the witch agreed. She had her strip to her underclothes o she could see the full extent of the scaring.

Dorea gasped when she saw the cruciatus scars and gashes left by sectumsempra curse.

She cursed our parents under her breath and quickly began flicking her wand and pouring on ointments.

It took a full half hour before she decided that she had done all she could. Katie then slipped on a summer dress from her trunk.

I was then called forward and told to remove my shirt. I reluctantly obliged. I felt bad that Katie had gone through hell and I had mearly been smacked about with a bat and flung around a bit.

Katie smiled weakly at me and when I was fully healed she threw me a t-shirt.

* * *

James' POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Katie's scars and gashes. I noticed she was still limping badly and was reluctant to move her hands more than necissary. I pulled her outside and sat her down.

"Katie, what's wrong with your wrists and ankles?" I asked.

"My parents fractured them. I think they've set wrong." She muttered.

"Why didn't you say?" I hissed.

"Because Sirius was hurt too and I had already taken up enough of your Mother's time." She mumbled ashamed.

"Stay here I'll fetch Remus. He's probably learnt some things off Madam Pomfrey after spending all that time in the hospital wing in first term." I uttered.

I stepped into the room and quickly grabbed Remus' arm.

"Moony come with me a sec. I'll be right back Padfoot." I murmured.

Remus followed me back out and frowned at Katie for not mentioning the fractures earlier.

"They must be very painful Katie. I wont pretend I'm a genius but I do happen to know the setting spell. I'll have to re fracture them though." Remus whispered sadly. "Do you know the spell they used."

"I'll do it myslef." Katie sighed. "Deprimo!"

She then bit down on her lip hard to try and muffle her scream of agony.

I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her.

Remus looked horrified that she'd already been through that much pain and more.

"Episky!" Remus grumbled and Katie's lip healed. "Ferula!" each fracture was bound very tightly. "Come on Katie. Lean on me we'll get you inside."

Remus and I hauled Katie to her feet and wrapped her arms around our necks. We then lifted her ever so slightly off of the ground and brought her inside where we sat her on my bed.

"We managed to convince mum to let Katie stay in here with us since she sleeps in our dorm at Hogwarts. I must say she wasn't too keen but oh well. Marauders together I say!" I informed Katie and Sirius.

"Good. I don't think anyone wants to be left out this summer. It's going to be so much fun!" Sirius declared.


	9. Chapter 9-The Summer to Beat All Summers

Katie's POV:

The next morning, James' parents told us that they would be out all day so not to set the house on fire!

"We'll try!" Sirius chortled and Charlus snickered.

"You'll keep the boys grounded won't you Katie?" Dorea asked hopefully, knowing full well what her son was capable alone.

"Will she heck!" James laughed.

"Remus is the good boy." I admitted with a wink.

Dorea smiled.

"Please try and keep James under control Remus dear." Mrs Potter begged weakly.

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Good, good, come on Dorea; lets leave the kids to prove themselves. We don't want to be late." Charlus muttered.

"Where exactly are you going?" James questioned.

"We'll explain when we get back Sweetheart. Be good. We should be home by 5, ok?" Dorea mumbled.

She then nodded to Charlus and the pair disapparated.

"So, What do we do today?" Sirius inquired.

"Dunno, how about we…." James began.

"Let's keep it legal Prongs." Remus cut in, causing James to stop and sigh heavily as this statement seemed to out rule his thought.

"Why don't we play quidditch?" I suggested.

"Great idea Katie!" James declared.

"They are loosing practically the whole team so we should all be able to try out." Sirius agreed.

Remus looked slightly down hearted. Brooms were incredibly expensive for him. I read his expression.

"I'll buy you a broom Reems. No buts." I insisted, whispering it in his ear.

Remus looked surprised and he shook his head urgently.

"You'll never beat me Remus John Lupin. Quit while you're behind." I snickered.

Remus rolled his eyes and shut up….. for now.

"I know dad has some old brooms in the garden. Their really old and probably only comet 1's or 2's but they'll do for now." James piped up.

"Good, good Prongsie. Lets go then!" I decided.

* * *

The four of us enjoyed a good 3 hours of quidditch playing. We swapped rolls and teams regularly to get a good idea of what positions we preferred. When we came back in for lunch at 1, we all had a good idea of what we wanted to try out for.

Remus liked playing keeper, James like chaser, Sirius made a fabulous beater and I thought I did quite well as a seeker!

This year was going to be so fun!

After lunch Remus suggested that we got all of the Holiday homework out of the way; so reluctantly we all trudged upstairs to the Potter library.

We had a 5ft essay on the theory to the average transfiguration spell; a 3ft essay on why Healers need swelling solution and the effects it has; a 4ft essay on The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards; a 5ft essay on what happens when the charm arresto momentum is cast, a 4ft essay on the Expelliarmus charm; a chart of each of the planets and their moons; and an essay on how to look after Mandrakes.

Far too much homework in James, Sirius and my opinions!

I managed to get all of my essays finished, much to James and Sirius' amazement, but was completely baffled by the Astronomy planets and moons chart. I knew I'd been taught it, I just couldn't remember which moon was which!

"Moony, you know you love me more than life! PLEASE pretty, pretty please will you help me with my moon chart? I cant remember who's moon is who's and which planet goes where!" I whined.

Remus smirked and I threw him my chart which he filled out for me in minutes.

"Thanks Remus! You're an absolute star!" I sung looking down happily at my beautifully done homework.

"Can you do my Potions Moony?" James grinned.

"Yeah, and my History of Magic?" Sirius sniggered.

"They're really hard!" the boys chorused.

"Oh give them to me!" I grumbled. "Leave Remus to his Defence. I'll do them if you do all of you're other ones."

"Katie you are a true saint!" James sung passing me his and Sirius' pieces of parchment.

I had finished James' potions essay within 5 minutes and Sirius' History of Magic essay only took my 10 minutes so I suppose it wasn't too bad having to do extra work.

"Thanks Katie!" Sirius beamed as he admired his History essay.

"Yes, well, you're welcome…. Now get back to your charms." I mumbled.

"Katie and Remus- our two little geniuses!" James grinned.

Remus and I blushed.

* * *

"Perhaps you'd do better in Potions if you weren't too busy trying to sabotage Snape's!" Remus suggested.

"You do what?" I hissed.

"TRAITOR!" James shouted dramatically.

"So that's what you were doing last lesson when a Scarab Beetle came hurtling at my head!" I growled.

"Well, I only did it because Snivilus had thrown a tripping jinx at me earlier that day!" James protested.

"Oh! So now your dropping to his level?" I spat. "Think before you act James!"

And with that I stalked out of the library and headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

It must have been later than we thought because when I got there, Dorea and Charlus were already home.

"Hello Katie Dear!" Dorea greeted.

"Oh! Hello Mr and Mrs Potter." I stammered.

"Please call us Charlus and Dorea, Katie. So what can we do for you? Boys driving you up the wall?" Charlus asked.

"No, their my brothers…. It's just…. They're a little insensitive at times." I confessed.

"Really? What did they do?" Dorea questioned.

"I'd rather not say, but lets just call it at them being unnecessarily horrid to my blood brother, Severus. They just cant seem to get along!" I mumbled.

"I see." Charlus sighed. "You found out about James trying to mess up your brother's potion then."

"You knew too!" I whined.

"Look, now might not be the perfect timing, what with you and James not exactly agreeing on something but we have some very big news to tell you all; it's very important." Dorea told me.

"Ok, I'll go and tell them to come down." I agreed.

I walked briskly to the stairs and called to them, "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs! Dorea wants us downstairs!"

I heard the stomping of 3 pairs of feet rushing down the stairs.

We all squidged around the table. I sat on the end, next to Remus.

"Now kids, we have something to tell you all. Sirius, Katie, the Ministry of Magic have granted us guardianship over you on the account of serious abuse." Charlus stated.

"Sweet!" Sirius exclaimed and he and James high fived.

"Remus, your Mum and Dad have told us that they would like you to lie here with us; but of course they still want to see you when ever you have a free moment in the holidays." Dorea added.

I hugged Remus.

"Guess we really are family now!" Sirius laughed.

"Oh no!" I joked. "I'm stuck with you idiots!"

"You know you love us really, Kate." James snickered. "And I'm sorry I tried to blow up Sniv." He added sheepishly.

"That's ok. What do you think Reem?" I replied.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Remus smiled.

"Now obviously we know that you all want to stay together, how ever inappropriate we feel it is, so we've decided to- rather than split you up- nock down the wall and join James' room up to the spare one next door." Charlus explained.

I winked cheekily at Sirius.

"Not getting rid of me that easily!" I giggled.

"Well Damn!" the boys sniggered.

"Charlus can take you all out to do something interesting tomorrow while I sort out your new room." Dorea told us.

"Thanks Mum!" James beamed.

"I was thinking paintballing?" Charlus offered.

"Sweet!" We all chorused.

* * *

That night we all slept very well as we just wanted tomorrow to hurry up and arrive!

"Come on kids! Or I'll go without you!" Charlus called as the four of us raced down the stairs, which probably wasn't the best idea as we ended up falling over and landing in a huge heap at the bottom.

"Gerrof!" Sirius groaned pushing James off of his legs.

Remus stood up quickly and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Moony." I muttered. "Come on you two!"

"Coming Miss!" James teased.

"And I'll take 5 points for cheekiness and you can come to my office for detention then Mr Potter." I laughed doing a McGonagall impression.

Sirius cracked up and fell back over again.

"Oh for heavens sake Black!" I hissed pulling him up. "Come on I want to go Paintballing!"

Paintballing was great fun! Sirius and I went against James and Remus.

We basically had to run around an arena with paint guns shooting balls covered in neon paint at each other. I was pretty nimble so I didn't get hit often. Sirius was quick on his feet too so we made a good team. Remus however was very fast and strong, and could sense us coming- wolf thing. James was probably the worst. He was fast but no match for us. Charlus thought it was hilarious that I got him about 10 times in the back of the head as revenge for the Scarab Beetle in potions.

* * *

When we got home we ran up to our room eagerly. It was unrecognisable!

3 of the 4 walls were blue, 1 pink. There was a four-poster bed up against each, giving us our own space. James had his Quidditch things littering his wall, just how he liked it; Remus' wall had a giant bookcase to hold all of his hundreds of books; Sirius' wall, like James', had lots of Quidditch things lying around; My wall however, was a big surprise! I had a dressing table! A large wardrobe! A trunk just for shoes! Finally I could stop having to be tough all the time at home and could be girly and fun!

"Thanks Mum!" the four of us exclaimed as we turned around to see Dorea leaning against the door post. She smiled, picking up on us all calling her Mum.

"Most welcome." She beamed. "Dinner's in half an hour, ok?"

We all nodded happily.

I flopped back onto my new bed and looked up at the top of my 4-poster.

I reached for my charms book and turned to page 92.

"Hareath Confusium." I muttered and my wand glowed white.

"What was that?" Remus asked as he came and sat next to me.

"Just a spell that my Mother taught me. It allows us to do magic with out the trace picking up on it." I explained.

"Staradium Onoxius!" I added waving my wand at my bed's top. The material seemed to melt away and was replaced by a night's sky.

"Can you do that for me?" Remus begged.

"Sure." I shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10- Back in Action

Sirius' POV:

We had had a fantastic summer! Charlus or Dorea took us out most days to do fun activities; otherwise we practiced Quidditch.

Two days before September 1st our letters came.

We needed Standard Book of Spells (grade 2) and Defence Against the Dark Arts (grade 2).

Dorea woke us early, much too early for James, so that we could get our stuff early and get off home.

"C'mon Prongsie! I want my Broom!" Katie complained.

"K!" James mumbled, heaving himself up.

* * *

Remus' POV:

I was feeling very worried about today. I really didn't want Katie to buy my broom. She shouldn't have to. I don't deserve it. But she was adamant and I knew that there was no getting around us.

First we went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up our new school books, then we went to the Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment to stack up on quills, Parchment and ink, finally we made it to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Look at the furnish on it!" James sighed.

"It's beautiful!" Katie smiled.

My friends were gazing longingly at the Nimbus 5. It was brand new today.

"It's 12 galleons and 20 sickles." James gasped. "I'm buying it!"

"Me too!" Sirius agreed.

"Me three!" Katie beamed. "And Remus four!" she added.

"No! I'll just get one of the cheep old brooms." I began.

"No chance Moony! This one's on me." Katie insisted, half dragging me into the shop.

"Four Nimbus 5's please!" James declared as he sauntered over to the desk. "Cough up you lot."

Sirius and Katie handed over the money and the shop keeper handed over the brooms.

We were just about to leave when Katie squealed.

"Sev!"

"Oh. Hello Katelyn." Snape growled.

"What's with you Sev?" Katie asked.

"I think you should leave now. Mother will be coming in any second and now that you're not official family, I cannot promise she wont kill you." Snape hissed.

"Sev? What's changed in you. I might live with the Potters but you're still my brother." Katie muttered.

"I don't want anything more to do with you Katelyn. Get out of my sight." Snape sneered as he pushed her away and turned on his heel.

Katie burst into tears and ran out.

Sirius went to punch Snape but James held him back.

The three of us ran out after Katie.

We collided with Dorea who was very worried to find Katie gon. We grabbed her arm and side-along apparated to Potter Manor.

"Home already?" Charlus greeted seeing us appear in the kitchen.

"Katie isn't here?!" Dorea asked.

"She might be upstairs." Charlus offered.

I ran straight up to the library knowing exactly where she was.

I found her hidden in the far corner of the room in the small gap behind the bookshelf.

"Fox? Come out. Please. Sev was being a prick but don't be upset. We're here for you." I soothed.

I heard her sobbing cease and slowly she crawled out of the self and onto my lap where I pulled her into a big brotherly hug.

"You don't know what they've told him. He could have been brainwashed by them. I know that you an your brother were tight and he wouldn't just desert you like that. Come downstairs. Dorea was very worried. She thought you'd been kidnapped!" I begged.

Katie nodded reluctantly and the two of us came back down the stairs and intot he kitchen.

"Katie! I'm so sorry dear. Come here I'll make you a cup of tea." Dorea stumbled pulling Katie in for a hug.

"You don't need Snivilus anyway! You've got us!" James smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Who needs a Snape boy anyway." Katie agreed.

Sirius smiled brightly.

"Marauder Meeting! I've just had the perfect prank idea!" he beamed.

* * *

Katie's POV:

"Hurry up you lot! Right, have you put your trunks on the train? Good. Now goodbye all of you, keep out of trouble and try and James, try to keep your grades above acceptable. I'll see you all at Christmas. Bye my dears!" Dorea lectured.

"See you at christmas Marauders!" Charlus fare welled.

We waved from the train and then flopped back onto the seats of our carraige.

I reached into Midnight's cage and pulled her onto my lap. She purred happily as I stroked her back and tickled her tummy.

James, Sirius and Remus's owls hooted together as if talking.

We played exploding snap and Wizard chess until the Trolley witch came.

"Remus, you know this time last year when you magically found a couple of galleons in your wallet…" I began.

"You didn't!" He sighed.

"I did!" I admitted.

"Let me buy you something." Remus offered.

"No, its ok. We're brother and sister now. You don't have to." I insisted.

Remus was about to say something when James threw us both a chocolate frog each.

"Give up Moony." I laughed.

I changed into Foxy and leaped up onto Remus' lap. I curled up and nestled into his warmth.

Sirius chuckled and I flicked my tail, hitting his arm.

When the Prefects came around to tell us to change I transformed back and told the boys to all keep their backs turned while we changed.

When we got to school we must of blinked and missed the sorting, because first we knew was Dumbledore saying "let's eat" and food appearing on the tables.

We all tucked into the feast and took advantage of the time to see who we had in our house this year. There 5 new boys, Toby Jackson; Mathew Lewis; Logan Mitchel, Richard Palmer and Gavin Beathaus, and 5 new girls, Tonya Lucas; Arabella Casscade, Gabriella Noon, Harriet Gash and Sinitta Bloss.

The kids were very sweet and much more nervous than I remember being.

I looked over to the Slytherin's table only to see Regulus and Narcissa glaring at us under the watchful eye of Bellatrix.

At the end of the feast Andromedra rushed over to us.

"Sirius! Katie! Hi! I was so happy to find out you got away! I hope you're happier with The Potter's. Look after yourselves, I've got to get back to Ted. Bye!" the older girl blurted out before rushing away again.

"Who's Ted?" I asked Sirius, clearly confused.

"Andie's Muggleborn, Hufflepuff boyfriend." Sirius told me. "Our parents don't know yet."

I nodded. I was worried for her for when they did find out. A muggleborn and a hufflpuff? Her goose was absolutely cooked!

When we were up in our bedroom and unpacked, we all sat on James' bed and Sirius brought out the parchment with our next plan on it. The prank would feature Sev, Regulus, Bellatrix and Narcissa.

* * *

The next morning we were sitting in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast and waiting for last night's prank preparing to work out right in front of ourselves.

Sev and Regulus walked in and sat down in their usual seats. As they plonked themselves down a whole load of gunk was tipped on top of them. With the gunk came a load of smoke and when that cleared, both boys' robes had turned bright pink and their hair completely disappeared leaving them both bald. Looks of absolute horror appeared on their faces as they jumped up and looked at each other in amazement.

Just then Bellatrix and Narcissa burst in. They were wearing pink tutu's and carrying banners that read 'Gryffindor's rule the way!' whilst dancing the irish jig. They looked furious!

"What is the meaning of this?" Slughorn thundered. "Who has been hexing my Snakes?"

No one said anything. Everyone was too busy laughing. Even the professors were desperately trying to contain chuckles. The only people who did not find the scene hillarious were Slughorn and the Slytherin's.

I dared myself to look up to the teacher's table momentarily; but that was enough to catch Dumbledore's eye-sparkling wink that was thrown in our direction.


	11. Chapter 11- Our First Full Moon

Remus' POV:

I was seriously nervous. Sure Katie had seen me transform before, but this was different. This time Sirius and James had to see it too. If they hadnt put themselves through a hell load of stress last year to be able to do this for me, I would try to get them to back out. I knew it wasn't going to happen.

At 7 pm McGonagall came for me. I said goodbye so that McGonagall was not suspicious and as soon as I was down the stairs I knew that James, Sirius and Katie would be throwing on the invisibility cloak and following us down.

When Madam Pomfrey left me in the shack, I heard the shuffling noise of feet and all of a sudden the cloak was thrown off to reveal the three beaming faces of my friends.

"Hey Moony! Did you miss us?" Katie laughed.

"No!" I chuckled. "Now, full Moon is in 5 minutes. Katie you have seen it before so you can stay, but you two might want to wait out here for now. It's not exactly fun to see."

"Get Real Moony!" Sirius snorted. "Do you really think that were going to leave you for even one minute? Wow, you really are thicker than you make out!"

"Fine but you'll have to transform now." I agreed.

With that, in the place of my friends, there stood a Stag, a dog and a fox.

I pointed to the door and the fox smiled playfully before running out side and hid behind the door.

The stag gave me a confused look and I chuckled before starting to strip of my clothes.

The dog rolled his eyes and began to roam about the room.

Then the moon rose.

I began to feel myself going rigid.

My bones began cracking as they re-arranged and grew themselves so they could fit my wolf form.

I fell to the floor and began to writhe in pain.

I was trying not to scream as I didn't want to seem wet but it was absolute agony and I couldn't contain my cries any longer.

I screamed as my skin and bones were pulled and contorted in ways they shouldn't.

Transformation lasted 1 whole awful minute.

As soon as I was fully-fledged I howled so as to let Dora know she sould return.

I nearly laughed when the little fox came bounding back in and leaped onto the Stag's back.

The dog cocked his head to the side and indicated to the door.

* * *

This was the part I had been really worried about.

I followed the Stag, Dog and Fox out of the shack. Now we were alone in the school grounds. We headed to the black lake. Padfoot jumped straight in followed by Prongs. Foxy cuddled into my leg. She indicated to the lake and reluctantly the two of us joined our friends in the cool water. We splashed about for hours then played tag in the forrest.

At 5 am we headed back inside and fell asleep in a heap.

* * *

When I woke up; in the morning I saw that Katie was sitting on the bed smirking at the three of us left in the heap.

"Morning Remus!" she sang.

She threw me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and slapped both James and Sirius as to wake them before slipping out of the room to let us change.

When we came back out we were four very sleepy 12 year olds.

We threw on the invisibility cloak and stumbled back up to the castle and our dorm so that we could go back to sleep. Thank god it was now Sunday. We slept in till 12, then woke up, grabbed some lunch and made a start on our potions essay.

* * *

When I came back from brushing my teeth, James and Sirius were already out for the count.

"Remus? come over here I want to ask you something." Katie whispered.

I came over and sat on her bed.

"What can I do for you Kate?" I asked.

"you don't have to answer… 'cause I know you probably don't want to talk about it… but…. Well, when we talked about it the first time I was so horrified that I had been right… I just… What age were you bitten? Why you?" she questioned.

"oh." I sighed. "I was four. My dad had really irritated a werewolf, Fenir Greyback. You don't just annoy a werewolf. They come for you. Well he was meant to…. But, he saw me and saw his opportunity. If my dad hadn't of ran in when he did, I'd be dead."

"Oh, Remus, you were so young! I'm so sorry!" Katie gasped.

"You know, my parents didn't think I'd ever be able to come to school. People our very set in their minds against werewolves. If it weren't for Dumbledore I would still be at home. I was never allowed friends, in case I accidently said something about my condition. That's why I was so nervous when I first met you guys. I thought I'd screw it all up or you'd shun me for being what I am. That's why I never told you. I was scared you'd hate me." I explained.

I saw tears in Katie's eyes as she pulled me into a hug.

"You're more than our friend, Remus, you're our brother! We will never shun you or anything awful like that. And now my promise is stronger than ever. I will find a way to help you." Katie told me.

"I know Katie. Thank you. You don't know how much you three mean to me." I smiled.

"Oh, I think I do. I was never allowed friends either. Not ones that my parents didn't approve of. I only ever had Sirius and I was thankful for that. Life was hard for me at home too. Well, you know that now. My father never considered me worthy of attention. I was there to serve my brother and do what ever I was told to do. I was lucky that in our younger years Sev was not like Bellatrix. If he was I would probably never have made it past 6!" Katie confessed.

"Well, we can look after each other now. And Sirius and James too. We're family now and that is all that matters." I uttered.

"Good night Remus." she mumbled snuggling down under the covers.

I stood and made my way over to my own bed.

'I have the best friends in the world!' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

James' POV:

On Monday, much to mine and Sirius' dismay, we got an essay from every single teacher! How mean is that! Professor McGonagall actually looked pleased to see the distraught looks on our faces.

Remus and Katie had started on their homework during lunch so that they only had 4 out of 5 subjects left to do; which they then finished as soon as they sat down to do it in the common room. How do they do it?!

Sirius and I couldn't concentrate however. Tonight was the Quiddtich team try outs. We'd been looking forward to them since the summer. We were sure that we were going to get the positions, but we were nervous all the same.

Remus, though he had managed all of his work, was even more nervous than us. I don't know why though. He was a great keeper!

At 6 o'clock the four of us made our way to the pitch with our brooms.

The captain, Michael Sand, had us all lined up with our brooms in front of us.

He split us into groups of what position we wanted to try-out for. Chasers were first. Us as a whole group had to mount up and do 3 laps of the pitch. I out flew all of our age and most of the 3rd and 4th years too. There really were only 3 other players in front of me but I was still nervous. Then we were taken into the air individually to try throwing and catching as well as tactics and teamwork. I thought that I passed with flying colours which pleased me greatly. After I had finished I sat in the front row of seats as Sirius followed the other beaters up into the air.

Instead of throwing and catching they had to practice quick reacting and defensive motions with the bat.

The Keepers had to, obviously, defend their goal posts, but also do some long distance throwing for when they caught the quaffle.

The seekers were the most fun to watch. They had to practice extreme speed, which Katie was very good at. They also had to try and catch the snitch in foul conditions. Katie caught it in a record 1.5 minutes!

We all knew that she at least had made the team.

Since there was only the captain, a chaser, and one of the beaters left off last years team, there was space enough for 5 new players.

"Ok listen up!" Michael Sand shouted to us. "You've all played very well but we, Tom Saunders and I, have had to make a decision. The new chasers are Samuel Thatch and James Potter!"

Victory!

"The new beater is Sirius Black!"

Victory!

"The new Keeper is Remus Lupin!"

Victory!

"And the new Seeker is….. Katelyn Snape!"

Hurrah! We'd all made the team!

* * *

Katie's POV:

The night of quidditch tryouts, after us all making the team, we decided to hold a party for the four of us in our dorm. We ate sweets and drank butterbeer till midnight and were talking and laughing long after that!

At about 2am, once the boys had finaly shut up, I brought out some parchment and ink and wrote to Charlus and Dorea.

_Dearest Charlus and Dorea, we had Quidditch tryouts today. It was a long and quite frankly grueling process but I am pleased to report that we have all made the team. James, along with a boy named Samuel, has been named new chaser. Sirius is the new Beater; Remus is the new Keeper; and I am now Seeker! Hope you're pleased. We are missing you lots. Katie._


	12. Chapter 12- The Christmas Ball

James' POV:

The day after the try-outs mum and dad sent us each a basket of sweets as a congratulations prize. I noticed that they had given up on sweets for Remus and had instead simply filled it with chocolate. I smiled at this, we all knew how obsessed Remus was about chocolate.

We had our first ever Quidditch match, against Hufflepuff, on November 15th. We won! Thanks to Sirius, not a single player was hit by a bludger; thanks to Remus, the Hufflepuff's never scored a single goal; thanks to ME we scored 50 goals; and thanks to Katie we caught the snitch within 20 minutes of play!

After much celebration we awoke the next morning in utter dismay to find my mother's owl sitting on my bed. I read the letter that she had sent and sighed in horror.

"What's up Jamesie?" Katie asked as she came over and put her head on my shoulder.

"Mum's…. you had better read it!" I groaned.

"Dearest James, Sirius, Remus and Katie, I am sorry I was unable to make your first match. I promise I'll make it up to you but Dad says you did brilliantly! Anyway, I'm just owling to remind you James, and to tell the others, that I expect you all looking presentable and dancing well for our Christmas Ball. See you in a few weeks. Mum." Katie read. "A Ball! How exciting!"

"Urgh!" Sirius moaned. "What does she mean presentable?"

"Dress robes!" I hissed.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't have any?" Remus sighed.

"Don't worry Reem. I'll get you some." Katie chirped.

"Nah. You got the broom, I'll get the robes. Don't even bother fighting Moony!" Sirius mumbled.

"Oooh! I can buy a new dress! How exciting!" Katie beamed.

"I cant dance!" Remus uttered.

"Me neither! Mum tried to teach me last year, it was awful!" I told my friend.

"Sirius and I can dance! We had to for such events." Katie announced. "I can teach both of you and Sirius can play the music!"

* * *

Remus' POV:

I was really worried about Katie's dance lessons. What if I trod on her foot? How was she going to teach us what to do? What if they all laughed at me? What if I was a horrendous dancer?

On Friday night we went straight up to our dorm. Katie placed a locking and silencing charm on the door so that we wouldn't be disturbed or laughed at.

Sirius put on the music with a flick of his wand and paused it quickly.

"C'mon James, you first." Katie declared as she took James into the middle of the room.

She put one hand in his and one on his shoulder, he did the same but instead put his free hand on her waist.

"Ok Sirius. ready? Forward, 2, 3. Left, 2 ,3. Back, 2 ,3. Right, 2, 3. Twirl me round and bring me back." Katie commanded as she slowly went through the steps with James.

He was a little awkward and clumsy. He stepped on her feet about 5 times but Katie didn't complain. Sometimes when he span her he'd let her go and she'd fall. One time James himself fell head first by tripping over his own two feet.

"Sorry." He muttered as he stepped on her feet yet again.

"That's ok. Sev used to fall quite on top of me sometimes." She chuckled. "Alright Remus, your turn."

I was shaking as I walked up and took my position. I was not as clumsy as James but I think I must of trodden on her foot more than him, much to my horror.

Katie was really a wonderful dancer. She was light and graceful. She twirled around like a fairy and moved with the posture and beauty of a swan.

"You did well Remus." She smiled at me after we had danced for about half an hour. "Both of you were very good. You need to be a bit more confident and hold yourself better. Watch your footwork too. I don't mind the odd broke toe but most girls wont be so nice about it. Sirius, come on. Show them how it's done."

Sirius smirked at Katie.

He marched up to her and bowed low. She in turn curtseyed and they took their positions. Katie was definitely a swan and Sirius was a lion through and through. He was everything you would need in a good dancer so I took many mental notes.

At the end of the dance they bowed and curtseyed again and James and I clapped loudly.

Katie beamed at us and Sirius punched our shoulders.

* * *

Katie's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night and almost had a heart attack to see Remus' bed empty. I saw the light on in the bathroom though and peeked around the door. Inside I saw Remus was practicing very hard and trying out all that he had seen Sirius do.

"You are good Remus!" I whispered to him and he jumped out of his skin and blushed furiously.

"I didn't see you there." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can I… correct something?" I asked nervously.

Remus blushed again and nodded.

He took my waist and we danced so well that I felt like it was me and Sirius dancing!

I kissed his forehead.

"You do dance beautifully Moony. You just need a confidence booster." I told him.

He blushed again and I grabbed his face and pulled it closer.

"Why are you blushing Remus? you are good, you are handsome, you are funny, you are clever, you are a great friend and you are my brother. And I love every part of you, as do James and Sirius. so stop blushing and believe us!" I pressed.

He blushed again and I lightly slapped his arm.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I hugged him.

"Now can we go to bed? It's 3 am and you woke me up!" I mock begged.

* * *

Sirius' POV:

On December 15th we were all piled onto the Hogwarts express so that we could go home for Christmas. Katie was practically bouncing at the idea of dress shopping! James and Remus had steadily improved to the point of being fantastic dancers. James kept moning that Dorea was going ot be really mushy and gross when she saw us.

We spent the train journey running over what usually happened at the ball.

"Don't be alarmed if older and important people ask you to dance." James warned us. "They are very….. proper and have appearances to uphold. As wards of the house of Potter you will be very…. Acknowledged at the party."

Katie and I had been to many balls and dinners. We understood all about the reputations and appearances of important people. Remus however was actually making notes! I felt a bit sorry for poor old Moony. He was very nervous about the whole affair. I recon he thought that someone would somehow realise his affliction. We knew this was far from likely as full moon had been the week previously. Even if they did work it out, James assured Remus thea they would be just as accepting as his parents. Katie and I knew that it would be better for him at the Potter's than if he came to one of our balls. But I very much doubted that they would be as lovely about it as Charlus and Dorea.

When we departed the train Dorea welcomed us all with a warm hug.

"How lovely to see you all! You've had a good term I take? Right, shall we go? much to do! We'll go shopping tomorrow but tonight we must see to your dancing." Dorea greeted and we all smirked as she mentioned the dancing.

When we got home we had a similar greeting to that of Dorea's.

We were marched into the ballroom, a room so ginormous that it was quite intimidating, even without it filled with Lords and Ladies. Remus looked like he was going to pass out, so I put my hand on his shoulder to steady him. He smiled weakly in thanks.

"Alright James, you come first. I know there is no hope but perhaps if you've improved a little over the course of the year." Dorea sighed.

Katie stepped up and protested. "Actually Dorea, I've been teaching the boys to dance. They really are rather good now."

Dorea raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, show us what you've taught James. Then we can see how the others are doing." Dorea grinned.

Charlus flicked his wand and the music began. James and Katie bowed and curtseyed and took their positions. As they danced Remus and I snickered at the Potter's shocked expressions.

When the music ceased the pair bowed/curtseyed once more and then turned and smiled at Charlus and Dorea.

"Merlin's Beard!" Charlus gasped.

"Katelyn Arianna Snape! You're a saint! Truly you are. How o earth did you teach him to dance so magnificently?" Dorea exclaimed.

"Katie's a wonderful dancer, Mum." James smiled.

"She really is! Mother and Father had to summon her every year to go over steps with me before our balls!" I seconded.

"I had never danced before. She's very patient and generally a very good teacher." Remus agreed.

Katie blushed furiously and James put his arm around her shoulder.

"Shut up and accept the compliments, Kate." He chuckled.

Then Remus was brought up. He was, if possible, even better than James and I!

"Remus Lupin! Have you been having extra lessons!" I teased in mock horror.

Remus went scarlet and Katie started laughing.

"Yes, actually he has. He woke me up by accident at 3 am once and we started to dance at night after that." Katie admitted.

"You're very good Remus dear." Dorea told Remus who blushed again.

"Alright Padfoot. Come on and lets get this over with." Katie sniggered and I grinned wickedly.

* * *

James' POV:

The next day, Mother dragged us out of bed at 7 am! Katie was dressed in what seemed like seconds and had already finished breakfast by the time we stumbled sleepily downstairs.

As soon as we were all fed and ready, we were all pushed into the fireplace and stepped out at Diagon Alley. Mum then took us to Gringotts to take out some money and then we headed for Twilfit and Tatting's.

It took an hour before Mum and Katie had given their approval on a set of robes for each of us boys. It then took another whole hour for Katie to find a dress; not that we were allowed to see it, we had to wait outside!

When we got home it was clear that Katie was absolutely buzzing for the party day to hurry and arrive. And I suppose she got her wish. The days rushed past us as our parents got the manor ready and the house elves sorted the guest lists and food and what not.

* * *

Finally Christmas Eve arrived and with it the party.

At 5 pm we were all sitting in the lounge gazing longingly at the piles of presents under the tree whilst we nibbled on our cookies.

"Alright you four, upstairs now and get ready!" Dorea instructed as she stuck her head around the door. "Katie dear, why don't you get ready in my room?"

Katie nodded excitedly and rushed upstairs. We followed at a slightly slower pace. I couldn't believe that she was so excited about a …. Ball!

Sirius complained the entire time that we were getting dressed. He would say something like, the neck's too tight or I hate these shoes or I look like a Malfoy! Or even I feel like a Black!

Remus, on the contary, was silent as a mouse as he dressed himself in his new dress robes.

"Are you alright Moony?" I asked.

Remus took a deep breath and nodded.

Not long after we heard people arriving.

"We'll be presented to the guests once everyone is here." I told my friends.

Katie was still no where to be seen when Mum had Lipsy the house elf come and collect us. We waite just outside the Ballroom door.

Then we heard my Father's voice.

"May I present my son James Potter." He announced. I walked in and stood in front of my Mother. I bowed low and the gentry bowed/curtseyed back.

* * *

Remus' POV:

Then Dorea spoke up.

"And might we present also our wards, Sirius Black…"

Sirius walked in and copied James in his bow.

"….Remus Lupin….."

Nervously I made my way into the room and stood beside Sirius. I bowed low and smiled slightly as they bowed back.

"….And Katelyn Snape…."

The three of us turned to see Katie walk in.

She was wearing a midnight blue, just-below-the-knee dress that came in and clung in all the right places. Her raven hair was curled and put up to at her left side. The dress made her Safire eyes twinkle and glow.

She was beautiful.

She stood beside me and curtseyed.

Everyone applauded us.

I knew I was probably shaking with nerves because Katie took my hand and pulled me out to dance.

I had actually been very nervous myself. Not about the guests or the dancing, but of what my friends thought of me.

As Remus and I danced I couldn't help but smile. And he smiled too. Perhaps I… we could make tonight fun for him after all.

I danced a lot that night. Usually with James, Sirius, Remus and occasionally Charlus; but if a Lord asked me to dance I never declined. Such opportunities would build up a good reputation for myself. Having allies in the gentry was always good for such times when I needed some law pushed through or a job or such things that would be far into the future…. But if I had learnt anything in my time as a Snape, it was to start young.

Of course, after hearing mine and Sirius' names there no doubt be much talk. It was unheard of for people of the light, such as the Potter's, to take in dark children like Sirius and me.

Later on I was sat at one of the tables when a Lord approached me, not to dance but to talk.

"Miss Snape? My name is Lord Danvers. I believe I have a son in your year. He's a ravenclaw." Lord Danvers introduced.

"A pleasure Lord Danvers. Might your son be Cuthbert Danvers?" I replied.

"Yes, he is. You dance well Miss Snape."

"Thank You your Lordship."

"I was wondering if you might like to tell me a little about how you came to be with the Potter's."

"Oh, my parents were not very good to me, Sir. Nor Master Black's. I am not of importance to them."

"Oh dear. How awful for you."

"I do not wish to sounds disrespectful to my parents, you Lordship, but I am glad in a way. I am most happy with the Potter's. they are very kind to us."

"Yes. Lord and Lady Potter are pure good. They are very highly thought of amongst the gentry."

"It does not surprise me Lord Danvers."

"You know, Miss Snape. I think you are a good young lady. Who will make a wonderful gentress one day. I do not wish to blow my own trumpet, but I am rather powerful within the ministry. If you ever need an ally I would be more than happy to help."

"you are most kind Lord Danvers."

"Do you have a book?"

"No sir. I have had not a need for such a thing before now."

"perhaps I shall get you one. I have many acquaintances here and there who would be interested in being one of your contacts. I am sure I can persuade some on the ancient houses to be of assistance, if you ever need it."

" My great thanks Lord Danvers. You are most kind."

'Well' I thought as the young man walked away. 'I have already begun finding allies in the world. I shall be well connected by the time I leave school at this rate!'


	13. Chapter 13- Merry Christmas Marauders!

Katie's POV:

It must have been about 6 am, I'm sure it was because I thought bout how odd it was to see James up so early of his own accord, when I was awoken by James, Sirius and Remus jumping up and down on my bed in the attempt to wake me up!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS KATIE!" They shouted.

I jumped up and hugged them.

Just then Charlus and Dorea came in and laughed at us.

"Merry Christmas Marauders!" Charlus grinned.

"Last one down stairs is a Slytherin!" Sirius chortled as the four of us ran out of the room and downstairs towards the living room.

When we got downstairs we all gasped at how many presents were under the tree.

I stepped back simply out of habit as the three boys dived towards the gifts.

"What's wrong Katie?" Dorea asked as she came in from behind me. "Aren't you going to open your presents?"

"I have presents? Really?" I gaped.

"Of course!" Charlus chuckled.

I ran over and knelt by James and began searching through the presents. I pulled out a red one with gold ribbon tying it up. It was addressed to me!

Inside was an invisibility cloak.

"Merlin's Beard!" I gasped. "Are you sure this is for me?"

"Yes dear, we guessed that one invisibility cloak really isn't enough for your adventures once a month!" Dorea beamed.

I jumped up and hugged them both.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged them tighter.

"Well, you're very welcome Katie!" Charlus chortled.

"Thanks for the new beater's bat Dorea, Charlus!" Sirius called from under the tree.

"Your welcome Sirius!" Dorea called back.

"Aw sweet! Thanks for the duelling robes Mum!" James exclaimed.

"Thank you very much for the chocolate Charlus and Dorea!" Remus uttered as he stared shocked at the enormous trunk of goodies.

"C'mon Katie you haven't opened the ones from us yet!" Sirius snickered.

I ran back to the Christmas tree and sat down with my friends.

I got a model quidditch set from James; a silver necklace from Remus and a twilfit and tattings dress voucher from Sirius.

Just then, in flew an owl with a package. It dropped it at my feet and I stared wondrously at it.

"Why does Katie get another present?" Sirius complained.

"Shut up Sirius! who's it from?" Remus asked.

I slowly began to tear away the wrapping and smiled at the leather bound book inside. Written on the front was, Katelyn Arianna Snape, in diamontes.

Inside was 42 different contacts. The Danvers, Du Vant's, Greengrass', Longbottom's, Weasley's, Perevell's, Prewett's, Bones', Chang's, Cattermole's, Diggory's, Edgecombs', Lovegood's, McLaggen's, Patel's, Prince's, Scammander's, Trelawney's, Tremlett's, Abbot's, Bagman's, Bagshot's, Bletchly's, Boot's, Dawlish's, Fortescue's, Gowshawk's, Higgs', Hornby's, Jordan's, Jorkins', MacDonald's, Macmillan's, Montgomery's, Podmore's, Shacklebolt's, Smethwyk's, Tandel's, Tugwood's, Williams', Wood's, and Wright's.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"What did you get?" James demanded as the boys came over.

"It's an acquaintances and connections book. It's where you put contacts of people who might prove useful in the furture." I explained.

"Oh how grown up!" Dorea smiled.

"Who gave you that?" Sirius wined.

"Lord Danvers!" I grinned.

"Really? Emrys Danvers gave you that book!" Charlus gaped in disbelief.

"I…. I guess he enjoyed our conversation." I stammered.

"If this is how you are at 12, you'll be incredibly powerful at 20." Dorea beamed.

"I'm nearly 13!" I corrected.

"Whatever!" everyone moaned.

"Come on you four! Get dressed and we'll do a Christmas breakfast." Charlus instructed.

Sirius and James raced upstairs but Remus hung back and walked with me.

* * *

Remus' POV:

"Thanks for the Spyology Book Katie." I muttered.

"Oh, erm. Thanks for the necklace. It's really beautiful. I think I'll wear it now actually. " Katie smiled.

"You don't have to…. If you don't want to." I stuttered.

"No. I really do like it Remus. thanks." She beamed.

I blushed.

"I think I'll change in Dorea's room. See you in a minute." She added as she danced off.

When I stumbled into the bedroom I almost tripped over James and Sirius who were both transformed and play-fighting.

"Guys! Dorea and Charlus know about me! Just me! If they knew you were doing something illegal, we'd all be for it!" I hissed.

The pair transformed back.

"Your such a kill joy Moony!" Sirius teased.

I laughed and threw a book at his head.

"Ouch!" he cried as he threw himself onto the floor and rolled around pretending to be in pain.

"Remus! how could you!" James shouted as he dropped at Sirius' side and pretended to start sobbing.

"Oh shut up the both of you!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Moonster is right Prongs. I'm STARVING!" Sirius moaned as he jumped up.

* * *

When Katie came down the stairs she completely took my breath away.

She was wearing a cherry red knitted dress and black ankle boots. As promised, around her neck hung my necklace.

"Thanks again for the necklace Remus." she whispered into my ear as she passed me the bacon.

I blushed furiously.

"That's ok." I mumbled.

"Hey James, do you know a boy called Cuthbert Danvers? He's Lord Danvers son. I've seen him but I don't really know him." Katie asked across the table.

"Erm…. Is he the stuck up Ravenclaw who thinks he knows everything about DADA?" James questioned.

"Yes! That's him! The one with the red eyes!" Sirius grinned.

"His eyes are not red Sirius! They're orange." Katie hissed.

"Yes and that's sooooo much better! Why do you care anyway? You've met Danvers Snr once, he sends you a present and all of a sudden you want to marry his son!" Sirius teased.

Katie threw a mushroom at him and stuck her tonge out.

"I am not marrying Cuthbert Danvers!" She growled. "When I marry I shall marry for love! Not because his father is well connected!"

"Yeah right! Who are you going to marry? Lucius Malfoy? Gilderoy Lockheart? Amos Diggory? Peter Pettigrew?" James snickered.

"NO! none of those stuck up nasty toerags!" Katie snarled.

"Oh my god! She's going to marry a girl! She's going to marry McGonagall!" Sirius chortled.

"Am not! I know who I'm not marrying though! I shalnt marry either of you! I'd rather marry Orion Black himself!" She roared and threw her glass of water at the boys before running out of the room.

"Damn! Note to self don't mess with Katie!" James sniggered.

"Don't worry Moony, she says she wont marry us, not you!" Sirius winked.

I growled at him and ran off after Katie.

* * *

Katie's POV:

I was curled up in the library when Remus found me.

"Hey Foxy." He smiled.

"Hey Moony." I mumbled, moving over so he could sit down.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I think I over reacted and made a fool of myself really. What can I say? I have a temper! The thing is they know exactly who I like!" I ranted and regretted it immediately.

"Oh yeah. Who's that then?" Remus questioned.

"Err, no one! Never mind! Anyway, I should probably apologise to them." I uttered awkwardly.

"No, let them apologise to you Katie. They were being nasty pricks and they know it." Remus countered.

"Remus?" I began after a short silence. "Who do you like?"

Remus went positively scarlet!

"Erm…. No one! Do I….. do I have to like someone?" He stammered.

"No, no of course not." I rambled.

Just then James and Sirius stumbled in in very wet shirts.

"Sorry Katie." They chorused.

"It was…. Sort of funny I guess but that doesn't make teasing you…. Nice." James added.

"Sorry Kitty Kat. Do you for give us?" Sirius grinned.

"Do I have I choice?" I teased. "Of course! I'm sorry too. I'm a bit of an over reactor." I admitted.

"Yeah, well…. Moony to the rescue and all that." James sniggered.

"Shut up Prongs!" Remus smirked.

"Hey! Are you kids going to finish breakfast or what?" Dorea called up the stairs.

"Yeah! Coming Mum!" James shouted back.

"You'd better! Or I wont let any of you have pudding this evening!" Charlus threatened jokily.

"Remus Dear, your parents are popping round for lunch at 1 by the way!" Dorea told him as we all ran back downstairs.

A smile broke out on Remus' face.

"So, what are your parents like Moons?" James asked.

"Well, my mother is a muggle. She is quiet and kind, and she makes the best cookies!" Remus beamed. "And my dad is…. Really nice I guess. He works hard, likes books, is brave….."

"Just like you then Moony!" I grinned sheepishly.

Remus blushed.

* * *

James' POV:

Hope and Lyall Lupin were probably the two nicest people in the whole world! Remus was right too, Hope did make the best cookies!

It turns out that Remus really is a lot like his dad. Apart from the fact they look almost identical, they sit, talk and grin the same. In fact, the only thing that Remus shares with his mother is his lauhg and the way he blushes a lot. It was quite funny to watch the odd little trio.

It was clear that Remus loved his parents a lot, and that they loved him back. I knew Katie knew what they hell had happened to Remus…. when he got bitten. But, I wanted to know more myself; so I cornered him before bed.

"Moonster, can I have a quick word?" I urged as I pulled him out of the room. "Remus, what happened…. You know, when you were young and wolfing out?" I asked.

"Oh." Remus sighed. "My parents would have to lock me in my room and my dad would cast a load spells to contain me. it was alright when I was older…. But when I was four…. I didn't really understand and….. my mum always felt terrible that it was so painful. My dad felt bad too. He thinks it was his fault because he wasn't there to protect me when I needed him."

I was stunned.

"Oh. Erm. Sorry Mate. I, err, didn't know you were that young….. sorry." I murmured.

"It's ok James…. What happened happened. I cant change it. It's not so bad now. You guys really do help." Remus mumbled awkwardly.

Just then, Katie appeared from no where and hugged us both tight.

Sirius came out and smirked at us before being dragged in too.

"We're all rather dysfunctional aren't we?" Katie snickered.

"Speak for yourself Snape!" Sirius grinned and I punched him lightly.

"Your just as crazy as we are Padfoot, and you know it!" I laughed.

"C'mon guys, we should go to bed. It's well passed midnight!" Remus uttered.

Katie nodded and we all stumbled sleepily into bed.


	14. Chapter 14- Shattered

Remus' POV:

It was actually pretty close to Easter when I got that awful letter. It was very strange, to get a letter at all. I knew it was from Charlus and Dorea, it was carried by their owl. That was what was odd. Usually a letter would be addressed to all of us or just James. I'd never got a letter just for me from them.

"Are you going to open it Moony? Or just watch it looking like a lemon?" Sirius teased.

I nodded briskly and tore off the envelope. I took a deep breath and began to read it (in my head of course).

_My Dearest Darling Remus,_

_I'm so very very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, and to not be able to tell you in person;but there is no escaping the terrible truth. I'm sorry that I must be rather blunt my dear. It shall sound awfully horrid and I'd just like to say how sorry both Charlus and I are. Remus, last night your parent's house was attacked last night by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They killed both your mother and your father. There was nothing that anyone could have done. I'm so very sorry. If there was something I could do, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You are just as much my son as James and Sirius. I love you like my own Remus. I'm so sorry. Be strong my dear. We've arranged the funeral for the second day of the holidays. I will see you in 4 days. _

_Much Love_

_Dorea x_

My breath caught in my throat. I gasped breathlessly.

Sorry, Terrible Truth, Awfully Horrid, House Was Attacked, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Killed, Mother, Father, Nothing, Funeral.

Dead? My parents were dead?

No! this couldn't be!

How had this happen? Why had this happened to them? Had it been painful? Had it been quick?

My poor Mother!

I could see her tearstained face splashed with blood in my mind.

My poor Father!

I could see the life gone from his eyes.

They are gone.

I am alone.

* * *

Katie's POV:

I saw the colour drain from Remus' face and the lights in his eyes dim.

This was very bad!

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked down at the tearstained letter he held.

He stood up suddenly and thrust the letter at me before running from the hall. I saw everyone's eyes burn into the back of him and I cursed them all and ran after him.

I knew where he was.

Hogwarts was alive through its pupils. It could feel what we feel. I knew what we knew. If Remus needed a place, Hogwarts would provide.

I ran all the way to the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle and has a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet.

I closed my eyes and pleaded for help.

When I opened my eyes there was a door in front of me that no one else could see. I slipped inside and in the corner I found Remus.

Tears streamed down his face and he shook violently with them. His howls of pain were agonizing to hear.

I ran to his side and gripped his hand. He…. Sort of…. Collapsed on top of me. I was shaking along with his sobs now too. I rubbed his back gently and mumbled supportive mumblings in his ear.

"Wh…What a…am I gonna d…d…do?" he cried into my shoulder.

"Well, first… we'll go to the funeral, and give them the send off they deserve. We'll keep it beautiful with fresh flowers and plant a little apple tree too. Every Friday we'll convince the house elves to let us make cookies…. In honour of your mum. And every month…. Before full moon, you can right letters to your dad and burn them. Then the tiny ash pieces will float up to him in heaven and he can know how much you love and miss him….. and how much mischief we're getting up to." I stammered.

Remus nodded.

"That's a good idea." He uttered as he summoned me a chair and ran his hand threw his hair.

Suddenly there was a soft clatter that was just enough to startle us both. We turned around to see a grand piano in the middle of the room.

I sighed.

"I guess now is the time." I muttered.

"Time for what?" Remus asked in confusion.

I took my seat at the piano and began to play and sing.

* * *

**In case you want to know the song I pictured for this scene; it's Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

* * *

Remus' POV:

I didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react.

"That was… beautiful!" I gasped.

Katie blushed. Not a stupid blush like mine. A kind of… beautiful blush.

"I… I didn't know you could play!" I added.

Katie nodded looking away sheepishly.

"Mother had me taught so that I could entertain her, Father or Severus if they so wished." She rushed.

"You play beautifully." I smiled and then blushed. "You sing beautifully too."

Katie was smiling shyly.

"Thanks Remus." she beamed. "C'mon. I think we owe James and Sirius an explanation."

My smile dropped from my face as reality came crashing back down on me.

I felt my knees give way and just before I hit the ground, there were hands around my waist, giving me stability.

"Th..Thanks." I stuttered standing up on my own.

Katie flung her arms around me tightly.

"I'm… I'm so so sorry Remus. I… I… if there was something I could do to take the pain away… you know I'd do it." Katie rambled softly.

"I'm sorry to seem so weak… I just…" I began.

"No Remus. don't be sorry. It's good for you to hurt. Hurting shows how much you love them, and I know they love you too. There is no need to feel embarrassed. After all, it's only me." Katie interrupted.

"Never say it's only you Katie. You are you. But you are remarkable." I cut in.

"I love you Remus." She blurted out as she hugged me tighter.

Love? Did she really feel the same? No. she cant. Don't delusion yourself Lupin. How could she love you? You're a werewolf! You're beneath such things! She deserves so much more!

* * *

Katie's POV:

Did he know I meant it? I meant it romantically. Really, truly, honestly. Did he think I meant it in a brother sister way? Did he feel the same? No. he cant. Don't delusion yourself Snape. How could he love you? You're just… just… just a girl. Remus was tall, handsome, brave, clever and had the sweetest nature. He deserves so much more than you!

"Erm, love you too Katie." Remus smiled.

Damn he didn't take me seriously!

"I'm serious though, we need to tell James and Sirius." I stammered quickly.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go then." Remus agreed.

We met the boys in the corridor outside transfiguration.

"Remus? Please tell us what's up!" James pleaded.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere quieter." I suggested as I ushered my friends into an abandoned corridor.

"It's… it's my parents. They… they… they were… a… myparentswerekilledbyvoldemortandhisdeatheaterslastnight." Remus rushed.

"Erm, sorry… what?" Sirius stuttered.

"My. Parents. Were. Killed. By. Voldemort. And. His. Death. Eaters. Last. Night." Remus mumbled.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Moony!" James gasped.

"Remus… I…" Sirius gaped. "I… I… I'm so sorry!"

I put my hand on top of Remus' and he squeezed my hand.

I knew how hard it had been for him to have to tell them this.

"The funeral is in 5 days." I told them and they nodded solemnly.

"C'mon, we'd better get to Potions." Remus uttered and the four of us walked to lesson in silence.

* * *

Remus' POV:

The funeral day came sooner than I wanted it to. James, Sirius, Charlus and I were all in black suits. Sirius said we looked like secret agents. I think he was trying to lighten my mood. Dorea and Katie were in knee length black lace dresses and had black fascinators too.

I knew where we were going before they told us. My parents would be buried in our local church. My mother had been christened there, my parents had been married there, I had been christened there. It was part of our memories… or rather, my memories now.

It was a lovely service. The priest was very respectful.

At the end we were given the chance to lay a rose on each coffin. I knew they would be buried together, I guess that's what they would have wanted.

Dorea promised me no expense would be spared on the gravestones, anything, any style I wanted, they'd buy. It made me feel awful. I hated being poor. I hated having to depend on others for my expenses.

But what I hated most of all was the hole in my heart, that pain that wouldn't go away, that longing that would never be satisfied. However welcome I was with the Potters, I was still an orphan. Nothing could change that now.

After we got home Katie cornered me and took me up to the attic, away from the others so I could just let my emotions flow.

I loved James and Sirius like my own brothers… but there was just something about Katie that made me feel safe and loved. I know that she'll never judge me and always support me. I guess I've never really felt like that before. My father was always out trying to find a cure for me, just like Katie was, and my mother always hated to see me upset, I know Katie didn't like it… but it didn't make me feel as guilty to cry in front of her.

If only I could know that she felt about me the way I feel about her.


	15. Chapter 15- The Quidditch Game From Hell

Sirius' POV:

It had been a really tough and slightly awkward Easter holidays. Moony had been virtually unreachable. Even chocolate couldn't sway him to loosen up a bit. James and often noticed that he and Katie would escape to the library. It didn't take much to guess how hard it was for Remus.

He was, if possible, even more silent when we returned to Hogwarts. We were on the train to school; James and I were playing exploding snap, Katie was stroking her kitten- Midnight-, and Remus was staring blankly out of the window.

"This is it!" James suddenly exclaimed as he threw down his set of cards. "I cant take this anymore! Remus, will you please just talk to us?"

Remus looked extremely startled by James' sudden out burst.

"I… I.. erm." He stammered.

"Remus, we're worried about you. You can barely even look at us anymore, never mind speak to us!" I sighed.

"It's true Remus. It's awful. It hurts us to see you this way. I know we only met your parents once… but they were lovely…. I'm sure they wouldn't want to see you this way." Katie pleaded.

Remus looked at his feet awkwardly.

"Sorry." Remus mumbled.

I gingerly put my hand on his shoulder in a brotherly way.

"It's ok Remus, we want to help you." I uttered.

"It's just… strange, knowing they wont… be there. Do you know what I mean?" Remus confessed.

"I get it. I don't even know what I'd do if Mum and Dad couldn't be there when I needed them." James admitted.

"I don't know what I'd do if Charlus and Dorea weren't there!" I smiled.

"We'll get you through this Remus." Katie whispered.

"Thanks." Remus exhaled.

We all hugged our friend. Our werewolf best friend. Who know, more than ever, needed our help.

* * *

Remus' POV:

My friends had been great over the last week. To be honest…. I'd been a mess. My friends had proved invaluable and I couldn't thank them enough.

At least there was something to look forward to now. The Slytherin vs Gryffindor game was today and as we all got changed and grabbed our brooms, nerves were rising. Our team captain gave the usual pep talk and, when our names were called, we walked boldly out onto the pitch.

As soon as we were in the air we knew there was something wrong. The bludgers were flying only towards the Gryffindor team. They weren't just flying at us though. They were truly attacking us. My heart was in my mouth when Katie nose dived and flew back up at the last minute to get away from one that was pursuing her.

Sirius had his work cut out hitting away every bludger that flew at us after that. I only just escaped one my self by jolting to the side.

All of a sudden there was a loud cry of pain and gaps from the audience as James fell to the ground. I almost fell of my broom!

I would have dropped to the ground and run to him myself if I hadn't seen Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey run on and levitate him onto a stretcher; at least he was safe.

5 minutes late Katie caught the snitch! We were flying to the ground when there was a cracking sound behind me and Sirius too fell from his broom. I heard Katie scream at the sight of another friend falling.

As soon as we hit the ground, both of us ran straight to the hospital wing to see if our friends were ok.

Both were unconscious. Madam Pomfrey said they had cracked skulls from the bludgers impact and broken bones from the fall. Katie was shaking violently so I sat her down in between the beds and she grasped their hands. Just then, in ran Charlus and Dorea- who had been watching the match- Dorea cried out when she saw them both and dropped to her needs.

Madam Pomfrey came back with potions in various different vials. She mumbled something about fixing them up and no lasting effects.

Charlus was white as a sheet just staring at the two unconscious bodies. Katie was still shaking, so I wrapped my arms around her and draped my coat around her shoulders.

Madam Pomfrey had James and Sirius' bones re set and their skulls healed over by the end of the afternoon. She told us they would have to stay in for observation over night, but… if they did not deteriorate…. They would be allowed back to the common room in the morning.

I was very worried about them, even though Madam Pomfrey assured me they would be fine. The scenes of their falls played over in my mind and I couldn't help but shiver at the crack I heard as the bludger took a blow at Sirius.

I knew full well that neither me, nor Katie, would sleep at all that night. We both just sort of... sat there, in silence.

At around 2 am, Katie crawled onto my bed and snuggled into my chest. I put my arm around her and she relaxed slightly.

It was all so confusing. My heart told me I loved her and she loved me back, but my head told me she could never love me…. did we even know whst love was? We were only just thirteen anyway!

* * *

Katie's POV:

I wish I could just call on my Gryffindor courage and tell Remus. but how could i? what if he didn't feel what I felt? What if it just wouldn't work for us? I was scared of rejection.

So I left it. At least now we were both sort of happy with our close relationship.

I was so worried about James and Sirius though. Charlus and Dorea had stayed over the night so that they could stay with them.

We went straight to the hospital wing after breakfast. I was so glad to see both boys awake and, seemingly, as right as rain. They were propped up and reading Quidditch magazines.

Madam Pomfrey told us that Charlus and Dorea had had to leave for work once they knew both boys were fine.

As soon as she had finished any final checks, the boys were allowed to leave with us.

Sirius complained that he still had a head ache and James told him to shut up and enjoy the sunny weekend.

Tomorrow would be the end the start of revision week, the week before our exams.

We all knew that we'd be buried in revision, so today really was our last day of freedom for a fortnight.

We were all hanging upside down from our Marauder tree.

"Damn!" Remus exclaimed all of a sudden.

We all turned to look at him with confused expressions.

"It's full moon tonight!" he explained. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"We'll be exhausted going into revision week!" James groaned.

"It's ok guys. I'll go alone tonight." Remus mumbled.

"To hell you will!" I hissed. "We'll all go like normal, we will just have to stay in the shack and try and get at least rest if not sleep."

"It's nice of you Katie, but I don't mind." Remus murmured.

"Nah, we'll do what Katie says." Sirius confirmed.

"Yeah, as long as we get some sleep we'll be ok." James grinned.

Remus let out an exasperated sigh and I punched his arm lightly.

"I fancy an ice-lolly, anyone else?" Sirius suggested.

"Sure thing! It is boiling, even for May." James agreed.

We all jumped down and made for professor Flitwick's class room, where you could buy ice-lollies in the heat.

"I'm just glad you're both ok." I beamed as we walked down by the lake.

"Nothing can destroy-"

"-The unbreakable-"

"-Padfoot and-"

"-Prongs!"

The pair snickered.

I laughed and splashed water at them.

"Hey! Leave it out Foxy!" James sniggered.

"Let's get her Prongs!" Sirius chortled and the two boys ran after me, shooting water from their wands. Remus stood, leaning against a tree, laughing at our antics.

He wasn't laughing when he got splashed. Instead he joined my team in the 'war' against James and Sirius.

* * *

James' POV:

We were having such a laugh by the lake when the Slytherin crew came to spoil our fun! Bellatrix, Snivillus, Regulus and Narcissa all snorted at our laughter and fun.

"Oh for Salazar's sake! Are you thirteen or three!" Bellatrix spat.

"That would be three, darling cousin Bella!" Sirius grinned.

"Oh grow up Sirius! you bring shame to our name!" Regulus hissed.

"I quite agree Reg. your sister too Severus. They are simply un worthy of their status!" Narcissa jeered.

"I have to sister!" Severus growled.

I turned to look at Katie who was beaming.

"Thank Merlin for that! I have three brothers any way!" she smiled.

"Yes, but a blood traitor, half blood and pompous Auror's son are hardly anything to be proud of." Bellatrix taunted.

"I'd rather have them than a death eater wanna be any day." Katie snapped.

The three blacks drew their wands and Snivilus just snickered.

"No need friends, these…. People are beneath us!" he ordered.

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus replaced their wands and the foursome turned on their heels ad marched off, their green and silver scarfs bellowing in the wind.

As soon as they had gone, the four of us bust in to laughter.

"oh I'm a death eater! Look at me!" Sirius teased, prancing around.

"I'm not pompous!" I complained.

"They could have called me worse than half blood." Remus reasoned and Katie just laughed.

"And to think." She grinned. "last summer I was actually annoyed at you for savaging Sev's potion, Prongs."

"You know what, I think we need to organise another prank!" I told them and received mischievous smiles form my friends in return.


	16. Chapter 16- Please! Just try!

James' POV:

We'd been planning the prank for the week after exam week. However, it was exam week now and everyone was stressy! Our first exam was Potions, and Sirius and I were absolutely stuffed! Katie had been trying her best to tutor us, but we have never been exactly the best students. Let's just say our 'lessons' usually ended in a pillow fight. Now though I wished I'd paid more attention. Muck to my displeasure, the test was challenging- even for someone like Snivilus- so I very much doubted I'd get a decent mark!

The next exam, the one after lunch, was Transfiguration. We all had to laugh when McGonagall stopped us from leaving the Hall so she could beg us to "Please! Just try!"

"Honestly Minnie! Anyone would think you had no faith in us!" Sirius teased.

Sirius had taken to calling our head of house Minnie for so long that she had given up all hope.

"Mr Black, I am merely requesting that you and Mr Potter put as much effort into the exams as you do in your note passing during my lessons!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Never fear Minnie! We wont let you down!" he declared as he struck a pose and every other student in the corridor laughed.

"Yes well, any mark below an acceptable and you'll have a week of scraping chewing gum from under the desks!" McGonagall hissed. I say hissed…. She pretended to find us tedious and irritating…. But we knew, and she knew it too, that she was very fond of us really!

"Don't worry Professor, we wont let you down!" I called after her.

"Suck up!" Katie snickered.

"Shut up Foxy! You cant talk!" I laughed. "You have every single essay finished and perfect the day it's set!" Katie blushed and we all chuckled.

"I still say Remus is worse!" Sirius countered. "I've seen him up late at night practicing spells under his duvet!" Remus blushed scarlet.

"I didn't realise you were awake!" he mumbled.

"Aw c'mon Moony! You wound me!" Sirius snorted. "Surely you knew you cant keep anything from me!"

"Yeah or me, I've seen you dying your hair every week at 2am!" Katie grinned and Remus' jaw dropped.

"That's… I…. I…. you… how?... But….." Remus stuttered.

"I know it's cause you're Moony. Don't worry, I haven't played around with your dye…. Yet!" She sniggered.

Remus gulped audibly and Sirius and I smiled mischievously at one another.

"Right! Second Years, into the hall for your Transfiguration Exam!" McGonagall shouted as she opened the Hall doors to reveal the usual set out for tests- rows upon rows of identical, singular, wooden desks.

Two and a half hours later, we were all sitting in the Marauder tree sighing heavily as Katie recounted each difficult question.

"Katie, it's bad enough having to face these questions in exams, now we have to re hear every one in our free time!" Sirius groaned.

"Sorry Padfoot!" Katie giggled as she threw a Defence book at him.

"I didn't realise you were so eager to get on with studying for tomorrow!" Sirius scowled and thrust the book at Remus who was laughing so much he nearly fell out of the tree.

"Padfoot… studying? You've got to be kidding!" I snorted and said Marauder stuck his tongue out at me cheekily.

"I can study Prongs! I just choose not to!" he told me.

"Whatever you say Paddikins!" Katie teased.

"Now, now Foxy. We wouldn't want Paddywaddy to get moody!" Remus taunted and Sirius knocked him out of the tree! He landed on his backside and shouted a cuss at Sirius before jumping back into the branches and regaining his seat. "Prick." He mumbled under his breath.

"Your just jealous of my long, silky, dark hair with NO greys Mooster!" Sirius grinned as he flicked his way in a very girly fashion.

Remus gave him a shove and I suddenly had a fantastic idea!

"So, erm…. Moving on from Paddys locks…. We need to crack down on final arangements for the prank." Katie started. We all groaned.

"Oh c'mon Kate! We've already been over it a thousand times! It'll go perfectly!" I whined.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" she questioned.

"Study?" Remus suggested and we all looked at him with disgust.

"Quidditch?" I offered. "Nah, we have practice later. How about we go steal Slugy's potion ingrediants?" Sirius supplied.

"Sirius! the last time we did that we got a months detention!" Katie implored. "Cant we just go down by the lake?"

We all nodded and made our way towards the lake. When we got there Katie climbed high into one of the trees, so high we couldn't see her. She often did this…. Probably for some peace and quiet. Sirius and I ripped off our shirts and dove into the lake for a swim in the cool water. I noticed Remus wasn't with us, and just about caught sight of him following up the tree.

* * *

Remus' POV:

I was a little startled when I noticed exactly how high Katie had climbed. I finally was level with her, but she hadn't seen me. She was reading. Jane Eyre the cover said.

"Good Book?" I asked.

Katie jumped out of her skin and would have proceeded to fall out of the tree had my arms not have shot forward to steady her.

"Merlin Remus!" she gasped. "A bit of notice would have been nice!"

I grinned wickedly. "But that was your notice Katiekins!"

She slapped me on the arm and shifted slightly to make room for me to sit next to her. I did so and peered at the page. She sighed heavily and put the book down.

"I cannot read!" she moaned.

"Really? How have you been passing all your classes?" I joked.

"No, Remus. I mean I can't read now. I just…. Don't want to. I've never not wanted to read." She explained.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Talk."

I sighed. This was going to be interesting.

"What about?" I questioned.

"Not me talk. You talk." Katie mumbled quickly.

"Oh. Erm. Well….." I stammered.

Her face softened.

"How are you doing Remus?" she almost whispered.

I stared at my feet.

"I don't really know. Sometimes I get my head around it. It still hurts but I think I can move on from there. Other times I blissfully forget about it and go to write them a letter or start thinking of asking Mum to make me some cookies. Once I even nearly bought her some fudge from HoneyDukes." I murmured.

I felt her arm wrap around my shoulder, bringing me into a tight hug.

"Your doing great Remus. I get it hurts… but I'm sure they are proud of you. And, I'm…We're always here if you want to talk." She soothed.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. I willed them not to fall. I guess they must have anyway because Katie gently wiped them away. I tightened our hug and she smiled slightly. Damn! Why was it so easy to feel at ease around her? Sooner or later I'd just ask and hurt my own feelings!

Just then we heard a loud commotion coming from below us. Katie jumped straight out of the tree, and reluctantly I copied. I landed on my feet just behind her and held my breath. Bellatrix and Narcissa had their wands pointed at James and Sirius. Now, Snivilus and Regulus had their wands pointed at us.

"What do you want Snivilus!" Katie hissed and I stared at her amazed. Wow! She really did hate him now.

Snape flinched at the name.

"Oh, nothing in purticular… just to have a little fun!" he spat.

"What's wrong Brother? Is Bella not giving you enough action?" she snickered and Bellatrix growled.

Severus seemed to pause before uttering under his breath,

"Sectumsempra!"

Gashes formed all over Katie and she fell to the ground. Blood poured from her body and she screamed.

I dropped to my knees and looked at Snape with loathing but couldn't find my voice.

Luckily Sirius found his. "Your reverse that right now Snape!" he ordered.

"No!" Snivilus hissed.

I tired desperately to supress the bleeding but could do nothing for it. Suddenly I remembered what McGonagall had told me to do first term, if I was ever in a situation.

"Sparsus Rubio!" I yelled and red sparks flew high into the air.

Seconds later Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were at the scene.

"What on earth is going on here?" McGonagall demanded when seeing the raised wands. She then saw Katie and gasped. "Poppy." She said to Madam Pomfrey. "Take Miss Snape up to the hospital wing immediately. You 7, follow me. now!"

I got to my feet and stuck tight to James and Sirius. they were both paper white and shaking with anger at the Slytherins. When we got to McGonagall's office she indicated for us all to sit down.

"Now, explain immediately what was going on!" she ordered.

The Slytherin's shrunk back into the chairs and glared at us. James and Sirius sat mutely. I sighed and decided to explain.

"Well Professor, James, Sirius, Katie and I were all down by the lake. Katie and I were sat in a tree… reading. We heard a commotion and so we jumped down. Bellatrix and Narcissa had their wands pointed at Sirius and James. Sniv…Severus and Regulus pointed their wands at us. Katie and…Severus had a … a …a conversation and then he cursed her. I think he said sectumsempra. I didn't know how to reverse it so I did what you told me to do if I ever was in trouble. That's when you appeared." I told my head of house.

McGonagall was very angry!

"Mr Snape, Mr Black, Miss Black's, you will serve detention with me every night until the end of the year!" McGonagall instructed.

"But Professor, the end of the year is July! That's two months away!" Regulus complained.

"Yes Mr Black. I am aware of that. I shall be writing to your parents and I am deducting 50 points from each of you!" the transfiguration teacher growled.

The four Slytherins grimaced and skulked out of the room.

"Now, Mr's Lupin, Black and Potter; do please follow me and we will check on Miss Snape." McGonagall mumbled, leading us down a flight of stairs towards the hospital wing.

When we arrived Katie was propped up with a potion by her bed side. We all rushed over and hugged her.

"Are you alright Katie?" James asked urgently.

Katie nodded mutely and gave me a weak smile.

"Mr black, Mr Potter; I am awarding you each 10 points for not engaging in a dual with the Slytherins. Mr Lupin I am awarding you 25 points for your logical and sensible quick thinking. Miss Snape, I award you 5 points for your bravery and strong will. I am sure you all did Gryffindor proud today. I will see you all at dinner." McGonagall informed us before leaving.

Soon after, Madam Pomfrey dismissed Katie and we made our way up to the common room.

As soon as we got there Katie transformed and curled up on her bed. I looked at the others and we all curled up next to the little Fox. It seemed to sigh and then transformed back into Katie. We engulfed her in a hug and James said one word. "Spill."

We held her hands as she confessed about how much it had hurt her personally for her brother to use that spell on her because when her parents had used it in the summer, he had been the one who had wrapped her in bandages and tried to help her. It was betrayal for him to use that spell and it made it more real that his hate for her was there. At dinner time, Padfoot offered to go to the kitchens and bring us back a little picnic of sorts.

When he had gone James grinned mischievously and led us into the bathroom. "Ok guys, here's the plan. This (he held up a bottle of shampoo) is Paddy's shampoo." James told us. He emptied the content into the sink and clicked his fingers, calling Lipsy here.

"Lipsy, can you go and get us some green hair dye please?"

We both laughed, realizing James' plan.

"Yes Master James! Lipsy will be fetching it immediately!" the elf squeaked. She was back minutes later and we filled up the shampoo bottle with the hair dye. The little elf giggled before disappearing again just then we heard Sirius returning and rushed back into the bedroom.

* * *

Sirius' POV:

The day after Katie was attacked, I was washing my hair- as normal. I didn't suspect anything! I walked into the bedroom with a towel around my hair- as normal. I dressed quickly and ran down to breakfast- as normal. Everything was just as it should be; but when I got to the hall, everyone burst out laughing!

James, Remus and Katie were clutching their sides and doubled over from laughing so much. Katie summoned a mirror and thrust it at me. I looked into it and nearly died when I realised my hair was dyed! Green!

"Are you serious?!" I shouted at them. "No mate you're Sirius!" James chortled.

I threw the mirror at him and stormed off to try and restore my hair.

'This was all about me making fun of Remus' greys!' I thought bitterly.

At break, I shouted at them till I was hoarse; but I don't think it was so scary when I still looked like the grinch!


	17. Chapter 17- Heaps of Homework

sorry for the late update people but life is very busy at mo. I hope to update sooner xx

* * *

Katie's POV:

Today was the day! The day of the prank! I was so excited, even when I knew it would land me in detention!

It was lunch, the bell had just gone. Everyone was stampeding into the great hall. Sirius and I were hidden behind statue of Merlin, just to the left of the great hall entranced. James and Remus were already inside sitting at the table, waiting for the cue.

Severus walked past us, followed by Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus, and Sirius and I sent an enchanted paper bird flying in ahead of them. We donned James' invisibility cloak and followed my greasy haired relative into the hall.

As we walked in Sirius sent a jelly legs jinx at Narcissa, who collapsed against Regulus. Bellatrix spun around to see who the caster was. I watched James and Remus disillusion themselves and, presumably, rushed over. Out of nowhere a tickling hex was shot towards Regulus. A Leg locker curse came flying at Bellatrix who fell sideways- into a rather compromising position, that she had no way of getting out of. Finally I sent a bogies curse at Severus.

We rushed off to the Gryffindor table and lifted the cloak and charm from us, blending us in to the rest of our house, just in time to watch Peeves come zooming in from outside to pelt the four Slytherin's with dung bombs.

I saw Professor Slughorn stand up to protest but Dumbledore caught his arm and pushed him back, clearly enjoying the show.

When the dung bombs ran out, Peeves disappeared and in marched an army of enlarged chess pieces that surrounded the quartet, all whom were still suffering from their curses.

The four of us, secretly, began levitating the four Slytherins'. Each of us targeted our own personal most hated. Regulus for Sirius, because he made his life hell while they both lived at home; Severus for me because he betrayed me on every level; Bellatrix for Remus- he said it was because she tried to mess with me (blush)-; and Narcissa for James because he said he'd seen her trying to curse a Hufflepuff in her year.

Once all of them were about 5 feet in the air, we turned their robes pink and had them flying haphazardly around the room to a 'jazzed up' version of the Hogwarts school anthem.

The whole hall, minus the professors, were in tears of laughter- and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling happily.

We dropped them to the floor after their 3 lap. Their robes returned to black, silver and green and they began shooting glares in our direction.

"Will Miss Snape, Mr Lupin, Mr Potter and Mr Black of Gryffindor all please report to my office after lunch please." McGonagall grimaced.

We all grinned wickedly and began digging into a portion of lasagne each.

* * *

After lunch we all trudged to the transfiguration office, aka Professor McGonagall's office.

"Enter" came a voice when we knocked on the door.

We all walked in with a theatrical smile and a spring in our step.

"Sit down." she ordered. "Now, shall we face facts? I know, you know, everyone knows that the incident in the hall was completely down to you. Now, as humorous and entertaining as it was… you know I have no choice but to punish you accordingly. So that will be 2 weeks of detention."

We all groaned. That took us up to the end of June!

"However, since you waited until after examinations week, I shall shorten the sentence down to one week!" she continued.

We all beamed!

"I knew you loved us Minnie!" Sirius declared.

"Mr Black, I shan't bother even trying to go into the details of how wrong you are, however, I suggest that you get off to Potions before you land your self with more detentions!" McGonagall instructed, though I did see her smile a little as we left.

Perhaps Sirius was right!

* * *

Remus' POV:

I groaned in complete frustration. It was last period and out of five lessons, we had been given five sets of homework…. And we had detention tonight…. And tomorrow…. All week actually. That left the weekend, no doubt by then half of it would have already been due and we'd have heaps more. There was nothing for it, I'd have to stay up all night every night and do it. I knew Katie would sit up with me. not because she wished to do homework, she said she just didn't want me to have to sit alone. Sweet huh?

It's always so much easier for the other three. James and Sirius couldn't care less about detentions, homework and points lost. Even if they did, their cheek and charm have the professors all wrapped around their fingers. Katie is far more for academia, but even she can get away from murder simply by giving a small smile and an ;I'm really sorry professor, I'll have it in by Monday'. Me? not so lucky. The teachers don't hate me… but I just don't have that touch like the others, so it's a lot harder to get away with not doing the homework.

"What's wrong Moony?" Katie asked as she caught sight of me grimace.

"We have so much homework and detention!" I complained.

She grinned mischievously at me.

"Well, detentions only from 6-8. If we don't get it all done in 3 hours then I guess the two of us will be up all night." She chuckled.

"You need to stop stressing Moonster!" Sirius told me as we walked to dinner.

"Yeah Moons, honestly, why bother at all? I don't!" James agreed.

"Oh get lost you two!" Katie smirked. "Just because Remus and I plan on making success of ourselves!"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss next-minister-for-magic!" Sirius snickered as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Hurry up you three! I'm starving!" James moaned.

"Prongs, your stomach is a bottomless pit!" I laughed.

"Is not! I'm a growing boy Moony, I need my fuel!" James winked.

I was exhausted! I felt incredibly guilty too though. Katie had finished her essay about an hour ago but I was only just on my last paragraph now! How did she write so fast? And such neat handwriting!

Anyway, she'd stayed down here with me- to keep me company- and she was only just keeping her eyes open. And too right! It was 2am! We had school tomorrow!

Detention wasn't too terrible. McGonagall had us scraping gum off desks. Sounds bad? Last month we got a detention from Binns and he had Filch have us clean every trophy in the school- by hand!

James and Sirius had attempted to stay with us. They were even slower than me at writing though. By 11 Katie and I were finished with our second essay, they were half way through their first!

Katie had promised to help them catch up at the weekend since we all knew she'd have her homework more than finished by then. Anyway, they had sleepily stumbled off to bed leaving the two of us here alone.

What was worst was that she hadn't complained about being tired, cold or bored once! It made me feel even worse in a way. You could count on Padfoot and Prongs to find something to complain about; but Katie was suffering in silence because she didn't want me to feel bad. In a way I wanted to tell her it made me feel worse, but I decided that if she was so determined to suffer, I should too.

I signed my transfiguration essay and actually threw my quill into the fire. Katie smirked at my actions. I immediately regretted it. That was my last quill! Shoot!

"I'll lend you one of my quill tomorrow then Remus." she laughed.

"Oh yeah… I forgot it was my last. Oops." I muttered.

"It's ok. But really Remus, you need to stop throwing away and burning your stationary! One day you'll burn all of yours, all of mine, all of James', and all of Sirius'; then we'll all be stuffed!" Katie grinned. Then she yawned loudly and ran her hand through her hair.

"Come on Katelyn, off to bed now." I teased.

She shivered. "You sound like my mother!" she groaned appalled.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I take maximum offence!"

"Sorry Remus. but… NEVER call me Katelyn EVER again!" she warned.

She yawned again and I sighed.

"Bed, Now, Come on!" I ordered.

"But Moony! I'm sooo tired and it's really kinda comfy here!" she mumbled.

I shook my head and picked her up bridal style.

"Remus John Lupin put me down!" Katie cried in shock.

"No! you're coming to bed whether you like it or not." I insisted.

She buried her head in my chest as I ran up to our dorm.

* * *

James' POV:

Finally the weekend came and Padfoot and I were piled high with homework! Just to torture us, Saturday was a beautiful sunny day. Even though she'd promised to help us, I tried to convince Katie to take Remus out and enjoy the sun. however, sticking to her word, Katie sat up in our tree with us not only checking but actually doing our homework alongside us.

I felt a little guilty since she'd done hers and now we'd roped her in to do ours. It was our fault for not doing it. Why should she be punished with us?

We were finally finished around 4pm. We all collapsed into each other and sighed in relief.

"Please! Please try and do SOME homework during the week!" Remus pleaded.

"Sorry Remus, yeah I'll do more." I agreed.

"When hell freezes over will Sirius Black be seen doing homework sensibly!" Sirius declared.

"How childish and big headed!" a venomous, oily voice from below us sneered.

"What do you want Snivilus?" I hissed.

"I want to talk to my…to Katelyn." Snape spat.

"In your dreams Sniv!" Sirius growled.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Katie told him sharply.

"I must speak with you." Snivilus pressed.

"Push off Snape! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Remus boomed jumping out of the tree and moving offensively towards Snape.

"I confess my self disappointed. I suppose I shall have to take her by force. Imobulous Maxima!" Snape roared.

All of us went rigid but I saw Snivilus grab Katie and pulled her away. There was nothing we could do about it either.


	18. Chapter 18- Remus is the Best Listener

Katie's POV

The second we were out of sight, Severus lifted the charm and a staggered backwards gasping.

"How could you? Let me go Severus! Right now!" I screamed.

"It was necessary. I had to speak with you." Severus hissed.

"Speak with me? you wanted to speak with me? what the hell Severus? You've had all year to apologise, to speak to me, to talk it out. You broke my heart when you called me a Blood Traitor and told me you wanted nothing more to do with me." I confessed.

"Katie I.. I just wanted to warn you." Severus mumbled. "we will never go back to how we were. But, I don't want you dead either. Bella, she and Cissy and Reg don't have the hesitation I have when we are attacking you. They just don't care. Well, we're 12 and 13! Imagine what our parents are like!"

"Yes, well, no worries because Charlus and Dorea are my parents now and Potter Manor is my home." I spat.

"Nether the less. All I'm saying is that anytime you are out of Hogwarts you are being watched. It's not just us. Our parents are Death Eaters. The whole lot of them are out to get you. It doesn't help that your so called 'new parents' are aurors." Severus growled.

"Yeah well, thanks for the warning." I snapped. "Now leave me alone and never speak to me again."

"Have it your way." Severus snickered and he disappeared into the forest.

I race back to the tree where my friends remained frozen.

"Finite Incantatem!" I mumbled and they all let out a sigh and jumped down to hug me.

"What did the ass do?" James asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Coz if he put a hand to you I'll punch him into the next centaury." Sirius vowed.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Remus pressed.

"Guys I'm fine. Nothing happened…. He just wanted to…. Forget it. It was worthless anyway." I stammered.

"It's not fine if it's bothering you." Sirius sighed.

"No Padfoot, I'm fine. C'mon let's go" I protested.

* * *

Remus' POV:

I was quite worried about Katie. Ever since the talk with Snivilus, she'd been acting very unnerved, often zoning out. We'd often tried to get her to talk about it but she refused every time. By the time we were in bed she was barely talking and seemed to be in a world of her own.

When Sirius and James were fast asleep, and she thought I was too, she sat up in her bed and brought her knees up to her chin. I stood up and went to sit next to her.

"Please tell me what happened Katie." I pleaded.

She sighed heavily and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her I could of sworn I heard her sniffle.

"Sev 'warned' me that our parents are absolutely desperate to have me murdered and that because they're on side with Voldemort they have every Death Eater out there trying to kill me!" She confessed. "The thing is, I'm not worried for me. I'm worried for you guys. What if we're out together and one of you gets hurt while they're trying to get me? I cant let any of you get cursed! You're more my brothers than Sev ever was. And what about Mum and Dad? They're certainly better parents than what I was born to!"

"Katie, don't even think about running away to protect us or blaming yourself if we do get hurt. It's not your fault that they're inhumane monsters! I promise I wont let them get you. And, I'll try not to get dead too. As for Prongs and Padfoot, they are a danger to themselves anyway!" I assure her.

"I'm scared Remus." she uttered.

"I swear on my magic that I wont let them get to you. We'll keep you safe Katie." I swore.

She hugged me tighter and yawned sleepily.

"I'll let you get some sleep." I mumbled as I slipped off of her bed and snuggled into mine.

"Goodnight Remus" she whispered.

"Night Katie."

* * *

Katie's POV:

as I snuggled down and rolled over to sleep, I thought to myself: Remus is the best listener!

* * *

Sirius' POV:

Katie had always been like a sister to me. ever since we were kids. We've been closer than close, two peas in a pod. I could tell how distant and hurt she was that night, not that she'd tell us anything. I wasn't just worried. I was scared. Scared for her- my sister.

I was unbelievably relieved to see her a little back to her normal self in the morning. Well, I say a little, she was back to herself enough to through her pillow at me for suggesting she wore some small tight shorts to potions! I knew I kind of deserved the pillow, but the stinging spell from Moony was a little excessive! Jeez! Will he just admit he likes her already?!

Anyway, I vowed to find out from Remus what she'd said to him the night before. I cornered him as we left Transfiguration- with my dearest darling Minnie!

"So, Remus…. what was it?" I asked.

"What was what Padfoot?" He muttered tiredly.

"You know perfectly well what Moony! I want to know what happened, what was wrong with her." I hissed.

"I.. erm, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you that Sirius." he mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh come on Remus!" I moaned. "I'm her friend too. Look, it's been eating at me all day! I need to know. Please!"

"Why didn't you just ask me Sirius?" Katie asked, coming out from behind me.

I jumped out of my skin and clutched my heart dramaticly.

"Jeez Foxy! I'm having heart palpitations! HEART PALPITATIONS!" I exclaimed.

"Don't try to change the subject Padfoot. Don't get me wrong, I think it's sweet that you worried but, I'm not an invalid- you could just ask me!" Katie pressed.

"Ok, I'm sorry Katie. I just thought you might not want to talk about it." Sirius mumbled.

"What's going down?" James questioned as he bounced over, grinning like an idiot.

"Come on, we might as well just go to the tree and get this over with. It's lunch anyway." Katie sighed.

So we sort of awkwardly walked to the tree and sat up in the branches. Katie had her head on James shoulder and her hand in mine. Remus was sat opposite us staring at the grass below.

"Well he just sort of dragged me off to warn me that Mother and Father might just get their Death Eater pals to kill me whenever they hsve the chance. I don't know why he even bothered warning me to be honest! He seemed to be delighted at the thought of me gone." Katie uttered sadly. "I'm not worried about me though. I'm worried about you guys and Mum and Dad. What if we're out together and they come out of nowhere and… what if one of you… what if…" at this silent tears began streaming down her face.

I pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her hair as she buried her head in my shoulder.

"You cant worry about us Katie. We're a danger to our selves." I told her.

"Yeah that's what Remus said." She chuckled.

I shot Remus a 'thanks-you're-a-pal-look' and he threw me back a 'sorry-but-you-know-it's-true' look.

"And as for Mum and Dad, their bloody Aurors for Merlin's sake! They expect to be targeted. And they knew this might happen. It probably only made them want to take you in more!" James assured her.

She smiled at him gratefully and squeezed his hand.

"I told you we'll be fine Katie. You worry about us too much." Remus smirked.

"well someone has to! Otherwise you'd all spend your entire lives in the hospital wing!" Katie snickered. "Now come on! I want some lunch! I hope it's spag bowl, I'm starving!"


	19. Chapter 19- Welcome Home!

Hey Readers, look, I have yr 8 exams coming up and I have to revise like CRAZY so from now till like…. The 9th-10th of May I'm not sure if I'll be able to post regularly or at all. I'll try my best of course and I'm sorry about this but my education is kind of important! Anyway, since you're all so lovely I know you'll forgive me. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

James' POV:

In the last day of term, the teachers stopped giving us homework and instead handed out a piece of parchment with our summer work written on it. I groaned extra loudly as I looked at it. I felt Sirius sag into the seat beside me and begin begging Katie to help.

Transfiguration: theory behind turning a bird into a water goblet. [25 inches]Charms: Practice and write a theory essay on Lumos Maxima. [10 inches]DADA: essay on Boggarts. [10 inches]Potions: essay on antidote to uncommon poisons. [20 inches]Potions: essay on shrinking solutions. [15 inches]Herbology: essay on Puffapods. [7.5 inches]History of Magic: essay on witch hunts. [8.2 inches]

"Please Katie! Please!" Sirius begged. "I don't think I've ever seen so much homework at once in my life!"

"You don't have to do it all at once Padfoot! It is set over 6 weeks! That is barely any considering we usually have 3 pieces a day." Remus interrupted.

"if we had that during the summer we'd have 30 pieces rather than 7. I think you'll survive Siri." Katie agreed.

"But Katie, you know how useless we are! You don't have to DO our work… just lend us yours?" I suggested.

"No! you guys have to learn. It'll do you good."

Just as I was about to stand up to leave, McGonagall came around with a second, third and fourth letter.

The first was our usual letter telling us not to use magic outside of school. The next was our Hogsmead permission slip:

_'Dear Parent/Guardian of students at Hogwarts,_

_As you may know, during their third year and onwards, students are permitted to visit Hogsmead village on certain weekends. If you wish to allow your child to attend these visits, please sign below.'_

The last one was our electives list.

_'Soon-to-be Third Years,_

_As you know it is time for you all to choose your electives. The electives available are thus:_

_Divination__Arithmancy__Study of Ancient Runes__Care of Magical Creatures__Muggle Studies_

_You are able to take between 2 and 4 electives._

_Please hand in your letter with your chosen electives clearly circled at the departing of the castle.'_

"Ooh! What are you all going to take?" Katie asked eagerly.

"Err… Care of Magical Creatures should be fun and easy, and Muggle Studies will seriously piss off my parents!" Sirius grinned.

"Me too!" I decided, circling the subjects.

Katie and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Divination looks a waste of time. I'm sure the professor is a crook anyway! Arithmancy and Ancient Runes look fascinating and I also want to do Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. Join me Remus?" Katie announced.

"Sure! They look completely worth doing!" Remus grinned.

"You two are taking all the subjects that you can! Are you serious? That's effort!" Sirius muttered.

"Oh whatever! You two are so…. Urgh with your studies! You're taking as few subjects as possible." Katie snickered.

"C'mon, we only have half a day of lessons, so DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. If we go now we can get our seats at the back in DADA." Remus uttered.

The minute the lunch bell rang we headed straight up to our dorm to pack, we decided to grab food from the kitchens later.

It was truly remarkable how our things had gotten literally everywhere over the course of the year. Remus found a stack of his quill behind the washing basket, Sirius found his first terms history notes under my bed, Katie found one of her t-shirts in Sirius' wardrobe and I, after months of looking, found my favourite dragon hide gloves somewhere under one of the tables in the common room.

By the time we had finished packing, everyone else was coming up after lunch. So we left the common room and headed down to the kitchens, tickled the pear on the fruit bowl painting and walked straight in for some fish and chips! Delicious!

Don't get me wrong, Mum's cooking is good, Lipsy's cooking is great, but nothing can compare to Hogwarts food. Maybe it's supposed to be that way. Anyway, I was sort of looking forward to summer. No Slytherins, no Slughorn, no detention, no Filch, no homework (well nearly), no nagging McGonagall. But I would miss it. At least it was only until September 1st.

* * *

Katie's POV:

At the end of year feast we grinned widely as, just before Dumbledore's speech, a large, dark rain cloud hovered above the Slytherin table and showered red and gold hats that stuck to their heads and sung 'Gryfindor forever!' as if that wasn't good enough, we then won the Quidditch and House cup. What can I say? We are good at Quidditch! And Remus and I always make up for the points we lose.

The time went so fast and before I knew it we were off to bed, up, breakfasted and getting on the train home. Obviously after handing in our electives slip.

That too went faster than usual and as soon as we got off the train, we were met by the tight hug of Dorea.

"Hi Mum!" we chorused.

"Oh dears! I've missed you all so much! Come on now, I'll levitate your trunks, Dad is at home waiting for you." Dorea gushed.

As we turned to leave I noticed Mother, Father, Severus, Orion and Regulus all giving us cold stares. I grinned and waved happily to them, even blowing a kiss to Sev.

I got another hug from Dorea when we got home, and one from Charlus too.

"Oh my dear! You are far too skinny!" Dorea complained. "Have the boys not let you eat? Actually, Remus dear, you're far too small also. In fact… Lipsy! Can you make a large luncheon for us all please. I'm sure you've all lost at least a stone a piece since Easter!"

"Oh Dorea, don't fuss." Charlus sighed. "I want to know what electives you all signed up for."

"Oh erm… I err.." James mumbled.

"Prongs and I are taking Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies. Moony and Foxy are taking those and Arithmancy and Ancient Runes too." Sirius told them.

"Why aren't you two taking Arithmancy and Runes too?" Dorea asked.

"Couldn't be arsed!" James muttered.

"How very you!" Charlus snorted.

"Yes, well, I think we should all make a start on our homework." I suggested.

"Me too." Remus murmured.

James and Sirius groaned as we dragged them off to the library.

"If we do one piece everyday all week, then we have another what…. 5 completely free weeks?" James mumbled.

"sounds like a plan Jamesie!" I smirked at Sirius' shocked face.

"Prongs! What in the name of Merlin has Foxy done to you? Imperiused you? Eh?" he demanded.

"Sirius, why don't you go and unpack mine and your stuff. Whilst you do that I'll do both of our transfiguration homeworks. James, I'll help you with yours too so that you finish quickly and then you and Sirius can go and play Quidditch. Remus and I can join you later." I offered.

"Genius!" James and Sirius smirked.

Mum and Dad (I love calling them that!) couldn't believe that I'd sorted out a homework situation to keep everyone happy already! I grinned proudly as I dipped my quill into the ink pot and wrote out 'How to transfigure a bird into a water goblet.'

Mum couldn't stop smiling at dinner that night. And, of course, her smile was incredibly contagious. Everyone was beaming at each other, everyone was in such a good mood, everyone was so… so… so un Snape.. it was brilliant.

I thought back to the beginning of last summer and how frightened and hurt I had been. I looked around me now and simply could not believe my luck! How many people could truthfully say that they could find no fault at all in their family, that they loved and were loved unconditionally and that they were always happy around them?

One thing I was sure of; I couldn't have said that last year. But this year? All I could think of was how happy I was to be home!

* * *

Sirius' POV:

I could see Katie. See how happy she was. It wasn't hard to see. Her eyes were bright and full of life.

I could see Remus. see how happy he was. It wasn't hard to see. His face radiated joy and honour.

I could see James. See how happy he was. It wasn't hard to see. His grin made everyone grin too.

I could see Mum. See how happy she was. It wasn't hard to see. Her smile said 'welcome home'.

I could see Dad. See how happy he was. It wasn't hard to see. His wink told us 'pride' as we spoke.

And I could see me. see how happy I was. It wasn't hard to see. My life was perfect and I felt whole.

Our odd yet perfect family. All 6 of us. Each one riddled with bad experiences. Now we're together, every bad day seems to melt away.

Now I'm done with all the soppy, gross, girly thoughts I can tuck into desert. Chocolate fudge cake, my favourite!

Mum pulled the four of us into a tight hug, before bed.

"I cant tell you how much I've missed you all! It's been so boring here without you all. I am just so happy to have you home!" She gushed.

"We missed you too Mum!" Katie smiled.

The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"I cant wait till tomorrow. I want to just go out to the field. I haven't been since I first went to Hogwarts." James muttered.

"Where is this field?" Remus asked.

"And why have you not taken us?" I added.

"oh.. erm.. don't know really. It's in the middle of no where… but Dad taught me how to fly there so it's sort of special… and I have a small herd of thestrals living there." James mumbled.

"Thestrals? Really? How fascinating!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh yes James is quite attached to them." Mum smirked.

"What are they called Prongs? Minnie, Dumbles and Sluggy?" I teased.

"No you dolt! I had them before Hogwarts! And there are 5 actually! Rolf, Albert, Nathaniel, Susanna and Azuriel." James snapped, blushing at the names.

"I take no responsibility for the names! James chose them!" Dad sniggered.

"Great, well, now we've embarrassed me; can we go to bed? I'm exhausted!" James moaned.

So off to bed we went.


End file.
